


Halt's Pride

by azerinbouee



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: BAMF Halt O'Carrick, Baby Will, Crowley is Awesome, Gen, Halt's Parents' A+ parenting, Kid Will, Like really., Parent Halt O'Carrick, Soft Halt O'Carrick, Some Characters will appear later in the story, Teenager Will, Will is Halt's Biological Son, Your son is trying to kill your other son.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azerinbouee/pseuds/azerinbouee
Summary: When Halt O'Carrick was the crown prince of Clonmel, he was forced to marry a lady by his parents. He had a son named Will and he soon became the light of his life. When his brother Ferris started trying to kill him and his son so he could be king, he had no choice but run away to save their lives. What happens when they run into a banished Ranger? Can Halt protect his son from the adventures to come in Araluen?
Relationships: Caitlyn O'Carrick & Halt O'Carrick, Crowley Meratyn & Halt O'Carrick, Gilan & Halt O'Carrick, Gilan & Will Treaty, Halt O'Carrick & Pritchard, Halt O'Carrick & Will Treaty, Horace Altman & Will Treaty, Morgarath & Will Treaty, Pauline duLacy/Halt O'Carrick
Comments: 32
Kudos: 71





	1. A Different Life

**Author's Note:**

> So this story begins with a seventeen year-old Halt, and we will see baby Will O'Carrick and child Will O'Carrick. As the story evolves, it will show Will as a teenager. I know that Halt ran away when he was only seventeen but for this story's sake he was only seventeen when he got married so he will be a bit older when he meets Crowley.  
> Also on fanfiction.net

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that - _what_ did you say?" 

King Sean sighed as he watched his son's eyes getting wider with every word that came from his mouth.He was expecting him to react like that, to be honest; but that didn't mean he was enjoying his behaviour.

"You heard me." He said, his voice coming out in a harsher tone than he intended. "Sir Louise is an old friend of mine, we've been talking about this for a while. He will arrive to Dun Kilty with his daughter, Lady Roselyn, in a week or two. Your mother already began the engagement preparations, so it will be complete when they are here. And then you will get married before the summer." He had turned his attention at the paperwork resting on his desk. "I want you to be on your best behaviour when they arrive."

They were on the King's royal office, one of the largest rooms in their palace. When his father had mentioned that he wanted to talk with him privately in his room, Halt had thought that he was in trouble at first, wondering what Ferris complained about him again. He had thought of a hundred different scenarios, but never in the world he had thought he would say something like this. So he was frozen in shock, trying to comprehend it.

"So, wait, you are saying that you are getting me married?" He squeaked in panic. King Sean didn't even look up.

"Yes."

"Are you -are you really serious?" He asked. King Sean frowned, looking at him.

"Of course I am serious! Is there a problem?"

"No, of course not, why would there be a problem with being informed about my own engagement happening in two weeks with someone I have never met in my life?" He exclaimed. Sean sighed, leaning a bit on his desk to look into Halt's eyes.

"Halt, look, you are the crown prince. It means that you will be the king of Clonmel one day. Having a family, an heir, is so important for a king,especially in a country like Hibernia which has a very unstable monarchy system. You need to get married and have children of your own, it's very important." 

The longer he talked, the panic in Halt's eyes were growing.

"But-but I'm only seventeen years old, Father! Normal people get married at least in their mid-twenties, why are you marrying me off at this young age?" Halt protested, panic forming inside him. 

"I was sixteen when I married your mother, Halt. This is how it works. We are not normal people, we are royalty. You, furthermore, are a future king." He tried to meet half way with his son. But Halt was clearly panicking and didn't looked convinced at all.

"But-how about my feelings? Are those so invalid to you? I don't even know this lady, don't you think that I want to build a family with the woman I choose?"

"And is there a woman like that?" The King asked, a bit sarcastically. 

"Father..."

"Enough, Halt! You are not a child anymore, you are a grown man and you have responsibilities to your family and your country. Try to act like it. You will marry Lady Roselyn, and this is my final decision. One more word out of you and I'm gonna get really angry." He stated with a finality in his voice, raising his eyebrows at the starstruck prince. "Now, go to your room."

* * *

-Two Months Later-

Halt sighed, standing alone in his room, looking at himself in the mirror. He was dressed up quite nicely, a special attire tailored for him for his wedding day. He ran his hands through his face, not being able to believe how he found himself in this position. Why was I born seven minutes earlier, he thought to himself not for the first time since he was born. Why?

There was a knock on his door, and then it opened gently, revealing his little sister, Caitlyn, looking from the doorway. 

"Halt? Why are you still here?" She walked inside, closing the door. "The wedding ceremony will start soon, I was worried about you." She said. Halt thought that even though he had a pretty troubled relationship with the rest of his family, he wouldn't trade his sister for anybody in this world. He sighed, a bit relieved for being around the only person he could be honest with.

"I couldn't bring myself to step out of the room. I... I don't want to get married, Caitlyn." He sat down to the couch with a sad expression, shoulders hunched. Caitlyn looked at him sympathetically, slowly sitting down beside him, putting a comforting hand on his knee. 

"I know." She said softly. "I know how hard this is for you, brother. But you have to do it. You don't have a choice."

"I guess." Halt was looking at the carpet. "You know, I used to think maybe I could fall in love with someone one day and then marry her. But this... I don't even have an idea of who this woman is."

"Oh, she is a nice lady, actually." Halt raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I had some conversations with her, unlike you."

Halt sighed in frustration. 

"Halt, I know you don't want this, but... maybe you could try to give it a shot. You don't want to hate your wife for all your life. She looks like a good, nice woman. Maybe you could get used to her. But you have to give it a chance."

"Well, I have no other choice anyway." Halt scoffed unhappily. "Okay, I guess now I should go get married."

Caitlyn squeezed his hand. "You can do this. I'm with you."

* * *

Now that Halt thought about it, he could see his lack of reaction when his wife told him they were going to have a baby was hurtful. But he didn't think she could blame him. He had never wanted this marriage, let alone a baby this early in his life. He was only seventeen, also a free, rebellious soul trying to fit in his role of being the crown prince. But of course, his parents had never listened to his side about this marriage. Why would they? From an early age, he was used to their disinterest in him and giving all their attention and love to his twin, Ferris.

When he was little, he used to ask their parents why they used to spend all their time with Ferris and nearly none with himself. His mother used to say that they had to take care and show more affection to Ferris because he wasn't going to sit on the throne one day, and he needed some kind of...repayment for that. Halt didn't understand. He didn't understand why he was being treated like a stepson just because he was born seven minutes earlier than Ferris. He didn't understand why his only brother in this world hated him so much and thought he had robbed him from his true right to the throne because of that seven minutes.

So he wasn't exactly thrilled when he heard Rosalyn was pregnant. Though his father and mother were more than pleased for their heir coming, throwing celebrations in the castle in the name of an unborn child, Halt couldn't find any excitement in him. He wasn't the most sentimental person in the country but he used to think about getting married from time to time when he was young, thinking that he would be excited to be a father with the woman he loved when it was the time; but he couldn't help feel like this opportunity was taken away from him. He hadn't been so happy or pleased when Roselyn got pregnant, but he still promised himself that he would try to be a good father to them. He promised himself that he would not be like his own father, careless and dismissive. 

He didn't know how different he would feel the day his son was born. 

* * *

_Halt was restlessly walking back and forth outside the door of their room. It was the middle of the night when Roselyn woke him up and said that her contractions had started, and they had got him out of the room as soon as the midwife arrived in the scene. He had been waiting outside of his room since then, quite anxious as he listened to his wife's screams. All of a sudden, the screams stopped, and he heard a little cry. He frowned, about to go inside but the door opened in a few minutes,the midwife came out with a huge smile on her face._

_"Prince Halt, Lady Roselyn just gave birth to a healthy son, sir."_

_Halt stopped in his tracks, suddenly a shock he didn't expect at all washing over him. His ears were ringing._ A son _, he repeated in his head. He was a father now, he had just had a son._ _He was standing there,puzzled when the midwife nudged him into the room, an understanding passing over her face. "Come on, you should see him, he is really beautiful. You'll adore him!"_

_The first thing he saw when he walked inside was his wife, looking exhausted and blissfully blacked out on the bed. He turned to the midwife worriedly._

_"Is she okay?"_

_"She is just exhausted. Don't worry, she'll be fine." She motioned to the waiting ladies, and one of them rushed to them, holding a bundle of blanket. Halt understood in the last second that they were going to place it in his arms and he panicked._

_"I-I don't know how to hold a baby." He said._

_"Here, let me show you." She guided him into his arms."Just hold him like this, and support his head with your hand. Exactly, yes. That's it, here you go. Isn't he just adorable?"_

_Halt turned his eyes on the bundle in his arms, and the first thing he saw was a little head sticking out around the baby blanket. He had stopped crying, wriggling softly in his arms. He had wrinkled, reddish skin but it was fading away._

_"He is so small," he whispered, not noticing the midwife had walked away to give him some space. And then, the baby opened his eyes._

_Halt gasped. The baby had his eyes; the shape, the colour, it was like he was looking into the mirror. He wasn't crying, he was just calmly looking at his face. He was curiously inspecting his father. That's a pretty smart look, Halt decided. The baby reached out a hand, trying to reach him. A smile appeared in his face against his own doing._

_"Hey, little one." He said, looking at him. The baby waved his hand in the air. "Nice to meet you."_

_The baby gurgled._

_"It was a hard birth, but this sweet boy had so much willpower to give up on life, it seems. He has a strong stamina." The midwife said, smiling. Halt smiled too, looking at him._

_"Then I think Will is a fitting name for him, don't you think?"_

* * *

- _Four Years and Two Months Later_ -

"Did you know that Ferris told me he hated me?"

Princess Caitlyn of Dun Kilty frowned, taken aback from what his elder brother had just told him.

"He really openly said that?"

"Yes, he did. We were at Mother's birthday celebration. Everybody else was dancing, even Will was dancing with his mum. We were the only ones on the table. He suddenly spitted out, out of blue, that he hated me for taking away _his life choices and true rights_. And that I was a terrible brother." Halt said, watching as his sister sighed, like she was used to Ferris's antics.

"We both know that Ferris is jealous of you, Halt. Because he wants to sit on that throne instead of you."

Halt frowned. "How can he be this bitter to me but an angel to our parents?"

"Don't worry, I'll try to talk to him, okay?" Caitlyn assured him. "He has to come to his senses. You are the crown prince, and you also have a son. He is being petty."

"I don't think I am that much of a terrible brother." Halt said thoughtfully. Caitlyn put a hand on his. 

"You are not. I think you are a great one." She patted his hand, and Halt smiled gratefully.

"I'll talk to him." She repeated. As Halt was nodding, the door opened and Halt's main attendant, Brendan Cully, walked in.

"Your Highness," He bowed slightly to him, and then doing the same to Cailtlyn. "Princess."

"Hello, Brendan." Halt turned his attention on him. "I was just going to call you to tell someone to bring us something to drink."

"Of course, my Prince, but I have to inform you that the little prince just escaped his music lesson and climbed on one of the trees in the garden, again. And he won't come down no matter what we say."

Halt groaned. "Again? This is the third time this week." He looked at Caitlyn, who was amused, and he stood up. 

"I swear this boy is going to give me grey hairs in my twenties. Sorry, Caitlyn, we'll have to continue our conversation another time, because I have to go pick up my crazy son from the top of a _tree_."

Caitlyn laughed with delight. "Tell my favorite nephew to visit his Aunt Cait, I missed him so much!"

"He is your only nephew." Halt commented. Caitlyn shrugged.

"He is still my favorite."

* * *

"My prince, please come down, you will fall!" Will's nanny, Edwina, called desperately, trying to convince the four-year-old to come down from the top of the tree. 

"No! I won't, I love it up here!" A shriek was the only answer she got. 

"My prince, please, it's dangerous!" She tried again, panicking more and more as the seconds passed. 

"It's alright, Edwina, I'll take it from here." A familiar voice reached her ears, and she turned to see Halt approaching her. She made a quick curtsy to the twenty-two year old prince. 

"Prince Halt, I am so sorry, he ran away before we could catch him, he is a really fast climber…"

"I know, Edwina, don't worry, I got it, you can leave." Halt reassured her, turning to the tree as Edwina left his side.

A little giggle was heard behind the leaves. 

"Will Daniel O'Carrick." Halt raised an eyebrow.

" _What?_ " An innocent voice spoke up. Halt sighed.

"This is the third time this week, young man. Last I checked, you were supposed to be in your music lesson."

"I was so bored! I wanted to play here!" He said stubbornly. Halt put his hands on his waist, looking at his son expectantly.

"Come down, Will."

"But _Daddy_ …" He whined.

"You could stay there, I guess, if you don't want me to take you to see the horses this afternoon, or you know, tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow..."

A sound of rustling was heard and Halt couldn't help the little lopsided grin on his face before he hid it quickly. Soon, his son slipped from the tree and ran to his side. 

"Okay,okay, 'm here, promise."

Halt raised an eyebrow at him, a bit playfully. "Are you sure? I thought maybe I could go visit them on my own…"

"Noo!" Will said, panicking. "You can't visit them alone, you would get bored without me!"

Halt scoffed, and Will held out his arms.

"Up, Daddy, please!"

Halt picked him up, as Will latched on him like a vise.

"What is it with you and the trees?" He asked as he adjusted Will on his hip, slowly making his way back to the Dun Kilty castle.

"It's so fun! And Edwina's face gets funny when she tries to make me climb down, and I laugh so much when the soldiers run after me and can't catch me!"

"How did you run from your music tutor, anyway?" Halt asked, actually wondering the question.

"It was easy, Daddy." Will said, his face all serious. "I told him that my throat was feeling sore and if he could bring me some warm milk from the kitchen."

Halt looked at him disbelievingly, shaking his head. "What am I gonna do with you?" 

"Let me climb to the trees more often?"

Halt raised an eyebrow, but Will didn't seem impressed at all, he just smiled and Halt felt himself turn to mush.

From the moment he held his son in his arms, he had become the light of his life. He had resigned himself to live an unhappy life with an unwanted marriage and unloving parents and one jealous brother, with the responsibilities of a crown he didn't even really want; and when Will introduced him to a whole new world full of happiness, fatherly love and gentleness, he had been blown away. He was so bubbly, active, lively; bringing joy to people around him. He was so smart, like he had guessed from the moment he looked into his eyes and saw that bright sparkle; he loved the horses and watching swordplay, playing with his father's bow without him looking, and of course, he loved climbing, he was actually really talented at that. He called his father his hero, and always wanted to spend time with him, to play with him. Halt realised he hadn't loved anybody like he had loved his son. He would protect him to the end, that was sure. After the existance of Will, Halt had started seeing the world in a different, brighter light. He guessed thanks to him, things could actually be okay despite everything.

He stroked his curly hair gently, which he had inherited from his mother, as Will's head dropped to his shoulders, arms wrapped safely around his neck. He smiled down at him, a smile only reserved for Will, and Will smiled back. 

"I want you to finish your lesson first, okay? Then we can go to feed the horses." He stated.

"Okay." Will answered happily.

 _Yeah_ , Halt thought. _I think we are going to be okay._


	2. Turned Around Tables

Roselyn loved Halt.

She had been so adamant when her father had announced that she was to be engaged to the crown prince of Clonmel, someone she didn't see in her life. Yes, she would be Queen someday, and maybe even the mother of the future king, but she didn't exactly want those things. She had tried to convince her father to make him discourage this marriage, but it was already decided. And then they had moved to Clonmel from Gallica, her home country, to get engaged to this prince. She was kind of expecting an ugly man as her intended, so she had been surprised when she saw the grim-faced, young man as her future fiance. Even though he didn't smile at all, he was fairly handsome with dark hair and brown eyes. She had thought that at least the person she was going to get married was good-looking. She didn't know much about his personality though, hoping he would turn out alright.

He had been so distant, at first. Not even smiling at her properly, engaging in little to no conversations with her. He hadn't even got excited when she told him she was pregnant. But he was really attractive. He was cold, yes, but he was also a very smart man, she could see it in his conversations with the King, while performing his royal duties. He was actually thoughtful, and generous, having conversations with people from the hostler to the cook, not letting his high position come between himself and people at all. He was talented in diplomacy and archery, even though he hated the paperwork. She had felt a great amount of respect for him at first, which slowly evolved into love. Especially after Will's birth, as she witnessed how much of a good, caring father Halt had turned out to be, she fell for him more and more.

She knew Halt didn't feel the same way. At least, they weren't cold to each other anymore. They had become good friends, over the years. Halt usually confided in her when he needed advice, talking with her normally. She knew it wasn't love at all, but she thought maybe he could love her back, one day. She was his wife, after all. Still, she was content with his friendly company these days.

That day, Halt had suggested that they took a walk around the garden. They were walking and talking friendly, Roselyn was laughing at the story about Will running from his lesson to climb a tree again yesterday. 

"This is the third time this week, Roselyn. Third one. He is like a energy bubble, one minute he is sitting with his tutors, other he is on top of trees."

"He is only four, Halt, of course he will prefer playing in the garden to listening boring lessons." She stopped with a thought in her mind. "Although, he loves music, I don't understand why he keeps running away from it."

Roselyn was an excellent musician. She played a lot of instruments, accompanied with a lovely voice. So she had started teaching Will how to play mandola for a while and Will had loved those lessons from his mother. He had a talent for that as well, Roselyn could see it. Though for some reason, he was running away from his music lessons.

"Maybe he doesn't like his tutor." Halt commented.

"Could be. I'll talk to him about this. He should be comfortable with people around him, that's what's important the most."

Halt looked at her a bit, and Roselyn raised an eyebrow as she realised.

"What?"

"You really are a good mother, you know." Halt said softly. Roselyn was surprised.

"Thank you, I- you are a really good father, too you know."

"Look, I think you've realised by now that my own mother has never been the way the way you've been to Will to me. I know how bad it is, the lack of affection from your mother," he took a deep breath. "so I am grateful that you are giving him that."

Roselyn stopped walking, so did Halt. She absentmindedly put her hand on his cheek.

"I am really sorry for what you've gone through with your parents, Halt." She said affectionately. Halt looked surprised, nearly uncomfortable with the touch. Roselyn realised what she did, pulling her hand back with lightning speed.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"No, Roselyn, there is nothing to be sorry..." Halt said but Roselyn was shaking her head.

"Look, Halt, you don't have to pretend to me, alright? You've probably figured out that I love you by now." Halt looked puzzled. "And I know that you don't feel anything towards me, okay? You are just trying to be friends with me for Will, and I understand that, I really do. Sometimes I cross a line but don't worry, I can handle myself." She said with a strict smile, not even looking at him. "I should leave..."

Halt caught her from her wrist, pulling her towards him. 

"Do you really think that I am just communicating with you because of Will?"

"Don't you?" 

"Of course not!" Halt said. "Roselyn, yes, you are the mother of my child, and I am thankful for that, but I am not doing this," he pointed between them. "for him. I really like your company. You are a really nice, smart, fun person to be around, I enjoy being with you." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Roselyn said. 

"Yes, oh." Halt said back. "What did you think, that I was hating every moment of this walk but only bearing it for Will?"

"Not exactly that, but,uh..." she said, indecisively.

Halt just pulled her closer from her wrist, kissing her lips.

She pulled away a bit, surprised.

"Halt, what are you doing?"

Halt frowned. "I think I am allowed to kiss my wife." Then he leaned in again, putting his hands on her waist. She melted, openly answering his kiss, hands on her shoulders. She softly carded her fingers through his hair, sighing against his lips. 

He had just pulled back when Roselyn looked over his shoulder and saw a figure on a hill holding a crossbow in his hand, aiming for Halt and shooting.

"Halt!"

She knocked him on his side in a desperate attempt to get him out of the arrow's way. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to escape before the arrow sunk deep into her chest and she cried in agony. 

Halt's eyes cleared the moment Roselyn stumbled on the ground, blood spreading through his chest.

"Roselyn? Roselyn!" He rushed to her side, getting down on his knees beside her. His eyes were wide, fear and panic coursing through him as he witnessed her state.

"Oh my God, I,I... Calm down, calm down Rose, you are going to be okay, you're going to be okay. Guards!" He screamed. "Someone get help!" His hands were shaking. There was too much blood.

"H-Halt..." Roselyn gasped out.

"I'm here. It's okay, it's okay, you are going to be alright."

"I... He was going to shoot you... I couldn't let that." She murmured, eyes closing. Halt put a hand on the back of her neck, hands shaking.

"Roselyn, no, keep your eyes open! You need to stay awake, Roselyn! You need to stay with me, okay?"

"I love you." There were tears on her eyes. "Please take care of Will." Her tone was weak. 

"Rose, please, you are not going anywhere, don't leave me..." Halt had tears in his eyes now. 

"Protect him no...matter what. Don't let anybody hurt him. Promise me." She gasped. "Promise me..." Her eyes fluttered close.

"Roselyn! _Roselyn_!"

* * *

By the time the healer arrived into the scene, Roselyn had lost too much blood. The arrow had hit too close to her heart, taking away her life in seconds. Halt had barely registered someone touching him as he was shaking and trembling with tears in his eyes, looking at his wife's lifeless body. When he turned his head absentmindedly, he had seen Brendan, his main servant since he was a little boy, trying to lift him up.

"Your Highness, come on, we need to leave."

"I can't just leave her like this!" He hissed, still in shock. Brendan forcefully lifted him up to a standing position.

"Halt, come on, there is nothing you can do." His tone was soft, leaving all the protocols aside. "Let the guards handle her body."

He had brought him inside the castle, into his room. He had made him sat on his bed, giving him some water. He patted his back.

"It's alright, boy. You'll be fine." He said tenderly. Not a moment later, the door opened abruptly, a slender, familiar figure running inside.

"Halt!" His sister, Caitlyn rushed to his side, her face shining with concern. She sat down beside him. 

"Is-is what I heard true? About Lady Roselyn?"

Halt just nodded meekly, and Caitlyn enveloped him into a hug. Halt wasn't exactly a hug person, in fact he usually got very uncomfortable unless it was his son hugging him, but right now he was actually thankful to his sister for giving him comfort.

"Halt, I am so sorry, I don't know what to say." She whispered, hands rubbing his back. "How did it happen?"

"I-we were in the garden and suddenly she jumped in front of me, and got hit by an arrow aimed at me…"

"What? Someone was trying to kill _you_?" Caitlyn said, pulling back, a panicked expression on her face.

"I guess. If she didn't jump in front of me, I'd probably be dead." Halt took a deep breath. "Caitlyn, how am I gonna tell Will that his mother is gone?"

Before Caitlyn could form words, the door opened harshly once again, the King and Queen, Halt's mother and father, walked inside.

"Halt! Is it true?" The king's voice boomed into the room as he looked at Halt.

"Yes, Father." This time it was Caitlyn explaning to him, much to Halt's relief. The King had a devastated look on his face. Queen Ciara followed him, carrying a disbelieving expression.

"Oh, poor girl!" She said, voice shaking a bit. "She was so young yet!"

"Indeed." The King nodded gloomily. "So young to die with an arrow, so young." He shook his head. "I need to go adress my subjects to explain it or there will be a rumble around them."

"I'll handle the funeral, dear. Don't worry." His wife said, looking thoughtful and following him outside. They didn't even spare Halt a second glance.

 _Is it always gonna be like this?_ , Halt wondered quietly to himself. _I just lost my wife. I was nearly going to be on her place if she didn't save me and they couldn't even find a minute to comfort me but they would be with Ferris all day without questioning if he hurt his finger. Am I not a good son?_

"I know what you are thinking, and don't, because it's not your fault, brother. I am here for you." Caitlyn said firmly. Halt could form a little smile.

"I know, Caitlyn. Thank you." He said sincerely, seeking comfort in her presence. A servant rushed inside, looking anxious as he bowed to them.

"Your Highness, Prince Will is here, he wants to see you."

Halt inhaled sharply, as Caitlyn put a hand on his shoulder.

"Halt, if you want I can talk to him."

"No, I should do it myself." He took a deep breath. "He needs to hear this from his father. I'll find a way to tell him..." He looked at Brendan. "Let him in."

The doors opened and Will walked in, a bit confused as he looked at all the crowd in his dad's room.

"Daddy?" He said unsurely, and Halt managed a smile, opening his arms.

"Will. Come here." He closed his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"They didn't let me in! And why is everyone in your room? What happened?" Will questioned curiously. Halt continued to hold him pressed to his chest, running his hands through his hair.

"Nothing important, son. Don't worry about that. Hey, look, here's what I'll say," He pulled back a bit, to see his face. "Why don't we spend the rest of the day together, huh? No lessons, just you and me. We can have dinner together too, what do you say?"

"Just you and me? Really?" Will asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Of course. They can cook your favorite foods for dinner."

"Can they?" Will squealed, looking at Brendan. Brendon nodded.

"Of course, your Grace. If that's what you wish."

Will nodded enthusiastically. "Yay! Daddy and Will time!"

Halt patted his thigh. "Why don't you change your clothes into something more comfortable and then we play?"

"Okay!" Will exclaimed, running towards the door to get to his own room. Halt sighed, looking at the sympathetic face of his sister. He didn't know what he was going to say to his son. In fact, probably for the first time in his life, he had no idea.

* * *

Halt had sent everybody to their rooms, spending rest of the day alone with Will. They had played together, Will had been so happy he got to spend time with his father all day other than attenting to his boring lessons, having no clue of what's going on. Halt was planning to tell him after the dinner, still working on how he was going to tell his kid that his mother was dead and not coming back. He felt so clueless, which was actually a rare thing for him. 

He didn't love Roselyn, not like that anyway, he had been forced to marry her and he couldn't actually find time to fall in love with her. He had found a very good company in her, though, as the time passed. She was intellectual, smart, funny, talented, pretty. As his liking and respect grew, he had grown very fond of her. He had gotten used to the fact that she was his wife. When he kissed her that morning, he had meant it. He wanted to give it a chance, to see if he could love her the same way she told him she did. Halt hated following the rules, he always had. And this restriction his father, the King has put on him, had made him so angry that he hadn't even tried to love his wife. No matter what, she hadn't deserved to die like this in such a young age, when she had a son to look after and raise. Halt knew Will loved his mother so much, and he didn't know how he was going to say that she died saving him from an arrow.

Halt wasn't someone who could show his emotions to others. People thought he was a cold, even emotionless man, and didn't care about anything in the world because his heart was like a stone. Even his parents accused him of that, but this was… his way of hiding, in a way. He was the crown prince, and he had been the victim of his brother's hate just for that all his life. His mother and father had thought he already had everything he could ever want, because he was the heir of the Clonmel throne, why would he need extra love or care, right? They had outright neglected him, since he was a little boy. On the other hand, they had cherished Ferris, adoring him, always caring for him, for their 'sweet little son'. Halt was a child who was deprived of parental and brotherly love. Only his sister had shown him affection, but she was 5 years younger than him, so most of his childhood had been...lonely.

It was only natural response to all this that he had chosen to be more withdrawn. Hiding his true emotions from the world, because he hadn't got anyone to show them to, really. He didn't know how to represent them. Until Will was born.

Halt didn't know he could love something so much, but he had loved his son more than anything in the world. Will loved him without questioning from the first day of his life. He knew he was a hero in his son's eyes, and he loved him so purely. He wasn't very good at showing it, but he knew how much he loved Will. And he also knew that he wasn't going to leave his son alone. He would be growing without a mother, but his father was going to be with him through everything. He was going to love him so much, protect him at all cost, be all the support he needed. He promised himself that.

When it was dinner time, they had sat on the table in Halt's room and ate all of Will's favorite foods. Will was more than delighted, happily eating all of his favorite foods. Meanwhile, Halt was gathering his thoughts on how to explain him what happened. He smiled as he watched Will, now his plate empty, drinked his juice happily.

"Did you like the dinner?" Halt asked in a soft tone, watching as Will beamed at him.

"Uh-huh! Can I have my chocolate cake now?"

Halt gestured to the servants and one of them brought Will's favorite dessert. Will's eyes shined, and he started to munch on the cake.

"I'm glad you like it." Halt turned to the servants. "You can leave us." They all bowed and left the room. Halt sighed, slowly leaning on the table, clasping his hands.

"Will, you are a very smart boy. And you've grown so much, you are a big boy now. I need to tell you something, and I know you can understand it." He started, choosing his words carefully. Will looked at him curiously.

"Did I do something, Daddy?"

Halt's head shot up. "No, of course you didn't, Will. It's not something like that." He took a deep breath. "First of all, I want you to know that I'm always gonna be here whenever you need it, okay?" He looked at the table for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"Will,look…" Halt couldn't even meet his eyes. "Sometimes some people need to...go away and sometimes they cannot come back..."

"Daddy? My head feels weird…" A small voice piped up and Halt frowned, looking at him. His son was rubbing his eyes, food forgotten. 

"Will?" He questioned. 

"I-I can't see…"

Halt frowned deeper when his son lost balance and barely held on to the table before he fell away. Halt sprinted out of his seat, holding his son's arms. "Will? Will tell me what's wrong, what just happened? Will?"

"Daddy I-I can't see you..." Will said before his eyes closed and he fell on his father.

"Will? Will! Will open your eyes! _Will!"_

The door shot open, and a few servant ran inside, along with Brendan. Halt turned to them frantically. "Call someone to help, don't just stand there! Will! Oh my God, Will," he picked his son up, holding his little face in his hands. "Please don't do this to me, please... Not you, not you, anyone but you, please... Will!"

* * *

"What happened?" Halt barely registered someone calling out to him, so he lifted his head from his son's bed and looked at the owner of the voice.

"I-I don't know, he said his head felt wrong and his eyes got blurry and then he just blacked out, I..."

"It's okay, my prince, I'll do my best, okay?" Master Dorian, the headhealer in the Dun Kilty castle, reassured him, rushing to the little boy's side, taking his medical ingredients. "But it will be best if you wait outside."

"I am not leaving my son!" Halt's eyes were wide. But a hand stopped him. "My prince, we need to give him the space he needs to make sure Prince Will is going to be okay, let's wait outside." 

Halt looked at Branden with unfocused eyes. "I-I won't..."

"Halt." His tone was both softer and harder. "Let Dorian do his job. Come on." 

As Brendan slowly walked him to outside, and the door closed behind them, Halt was actually shaking with shock. All he could think was his son's immobile, nearly lifeless body in his arms. He couldn't lose him! He couldn't lose him too, there was no way that could happen!

"Halt.Halt, look at me." Brendan patted his shoulder. "You need to breathe and calm down, alright? You have to keep it together, boy." His voice was soft, understanding but Halt couldn't even see the floor clearly. He barely saw the running, familiar figure running towards them and realised it was his sister. Caitlyn rushed to their side, her face in panic. She took a look at Halt and her face went soft.

"Oh, Halt..."

Caitlyn hugged him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Is Will okay?"

Halt suddenly felt tears filling into his eyes, the desperation suffoucating him. "I don't know." He said, voice shaking. "I-I don't…"

"It's alright. I am here. Why don't you take a seat?"

After what felt like forever, the doors opened and Halt sprinted out of his seat, looking at the healer. 

"Please tell me he is alive." Halt said, not able to think anything but the immobile body of his son and his closed eyes. Dorian assured him with his hand.

"Don't worry, my prince, he is very much alive. But..."

"But?" Halt frowned, looking at him.

"From what it seems, the little prince was poisoned, sir."

"Poisoned?" This time it was Caitlyn, asking in a high-pitched voice. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, princess. I know exactly what kind of a poison this is, I've seen many cases like this before. It is one that is commonly used, a really strong and quick one. LuckiIy I knew how to prepare its antidote, so the young prince will be fine. He'll probably sleep all night, and I will come to check on him early in the morning." He nodded to Halt. "You don't have to worry, sir, your son has a resilient nature, it seems, and everybody who is given this antidote heals from the poison."

"Thank you, Master Dorian. I'll let you know if anything happens. You can go now."

He made a slow head bow, before leaving them alone. Caitlyn patted his shoulder. "See? Will is going to be fine, brother."

Halt was thinking now. "Caitlyn, that arrow was aimed at me, if Rose didn't jump in front of me, I'd be long gone. " He looked at his sleeping son. "And now they put poison into Will's food. I ordered them to prepare him his favorite one, they poisoned it knowing Will was going to eat it." He turned to Caitlyn. "This can't be a coincidence."

"Are you saying someone is trying to kill you and Will both? Why would someone want to kill Will, he isn't even five!"

The door chose that moment to open, the King, Queen and Ferris walked in. 

"Halt? They said that my grandson passed out, what happened?" King Sean said, looking at him with anxious eyes.

"He was poisoned, father."

"What?" Both the queen and the king had startled back, but Halt was glancing at his brother's figure behind them.

"Poisoned? Is he gonna be alright?" Sean asked with concern as his mother, Ciara, came to Halt's side and held his hand, trying to give comfort.

"Thankfully, Master Dorian knew the antidote." He was watching his brother's face now. "He said he is going to be fine in the morning."

"Oh Thank God!" Queen Kiera said, rushing to Will's bedside, murmuring 'poor thing', and King Sean smiled in relief.

"I can't believe what happened to Will, Halt. It was horrible. Thankfully he will be fine." Ferris told him, and he looked geniunely concerned for a second there.

But Halt had caugth the look that formed on his face when he first told them Will was going to live. It wasn't relief, or happiness, not even pity.

It was disappointment.

Noticing that Halt looked at him too long, Ferris averted his eyes. "I-hope that he is going to get well soon."

"Thank you." Halt forced himself to say, trying not to give away anything. 

"He'll be better soon, Halt. Don't worry." King Sean put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "But I don't understand it. Who would dare poison him? I promise you we will find them. Do you have someone in your mind?"

Halt took a glance at Ferris one more time, before turning to his father. "No, father, I don't."

* * *


	3. Betrayals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Thank you for reading this fanfic, I am enjoying writing this! I altered the first two chapters a bit, made some changes, hope you'll like this chapter too. Have a nice day.

Halt had moved Will into his own chambers since the night he was poisoned. Will had gained his health fully in a few days, even though he had spent all the night unconscious, but that hadn't stop Halt from worrying out of his mind till Healer Dorian assured him that he had got rid of all the effects of the poison. Still, he wanted to be sure of his son's safety so Will had been staying in Halt's room ever since. He had also sensed that Will would need him more than ever after telling him his mother was gone, so this looked like a viable option.

That night, Halt had read Will a story before bedtime and he had fallen asleep right away. Later, he had curled up beside him, watching him sleeping peacefully a bit, and then falling into sleep himself. Though, after midnight, he stirred from his slumber with some whimpers. He frowned, trying to see what's happening and saw that it was Will that was whimpering, eyes closed, wiggling in bed.

"Will?"

Will was frowning, muttering and whimpering in his sleep. Halt blinked as his sleep-fogged brain understood that he was having a nightmare.

"Will," he said softly, holding his shoulder. "Will, wake up, come on, wake up." He shook him a little. Will woke up with a gasp. He was trembling.

"Daddy?" He asked, his lips quivering. 

"It's me, Will, you were having a nightmare."

Will's tears started flowing from his eyes all of a sudden and Halt pulled him into his arms. Little boy just buried his head on his father's warm chest, crying and sobbing.

"It wasn't real, honey, it was just a dream. Don't be afraid. I am here." He whispered comforting words as he rocked his son in his arms. Will was still sobbing.

"I-I... I want mommy back..." He whined.

Halt's heart clenched with a pang. As smart as Will was, he was still a kid and he hadn't comprehend what it meant that his mother was gone for good at first. Halt had tried to be very supportive and throughout while explaining it to him, but Will had laughed and continued to play like nothing happened when he first told him. But as the days passed, the boy was starting to understand it and this late-night nightmares or sudden crying sessions was increasing as he did. Halt kissed the top of his head, tightening his grip.

"I know, Will, I know..." He could say.

"Please don't leave too, daddy." 

Halt looked down at him. "Will, I am here, I am not going anywhere, I promise you. I promise you we'll always be together, alright?"

Will clutched to his shirt. "Don't go." 

"I won't." 

Slowly, his cries subsided. Halt realised he had tired himself out. Gently, he adjusted them, laying back on the bed and pulling Will against his chest. Will hugged him, putting his head on his chest. Halt was stroking his hair.

"Come on, Will, go to sleep. I'm here." He murmured. Will sniffed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Princess Caitlyn was reading a book on the table beside the window when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She called out, her attention still on the book. She smiled widely when the door opened and he saw his big, beloved brother. Funny, she thought. He and Ferris looked exactly alike, yet I can tell the difference as soon as I look into their eyes.

"Halt! What a lovely surprise!" She sang out.

"Are you busy?" Halt said from the door.

"Of course not! Come take a seat!" She closed the book, standing up to hug him. "I missed you, big brother!"

Halt hugged her back, a small smile on his face. "Thank you, little sister. I thought we could chat a bit."

"I would love that. Come sit, please." She told her handsmaid to bring them tea. "Where is Will?" 

It was a known fact that Halt didn't leave Will alone these days. Halt sighed, sitting on the chair across her.

"Mother wanted to spend time with him. He is in her room, they are playing. Weird but true."

"How is he doing?" Caitlyn asked in a soft tone.

"As well as you can expect." Halt said. "One minute he is all cheerful and happily playing, then one minute he starts crying out of blue." He sighed. "He is having nightmares every night. I can't always calm him down." He looked sad and tired. "I don't know how to handle this, Cait."

"Halt, you are handling this just fine." She reassured him. "You are not leaving him alone, you are sticking up with your child. He will turn to normal, he just needs time to figure out this loss, he is only four, he is probably so confused."

"Yeah." Halt said thoughtfully. "He is not the only one panicking, though. I also can't leave him out of my sight because of the fear of something happening to him. He was just poisoned and nearly dying last week, and whoever attempted that can try again. I am really worried."

"Do you have an idea of whom did it?"

Halt lifted his gaze, meeting with his sister's eyes.

"I do." He took a deep breath, leaning in. "I think it might be Ferris."

Caitlyn's eyes widened, not believing what he just said.

"Ferris? You really think that-that Ferris tried to kill both of you? But why?" She cried out. Halt just looked at her, answer clear in the silence between them. Caitlyn pulled back in realization.

"Oh."

"Both I and Will are on his way to the throne, if he decided to take things this far, the first thing he would do would be getting rid of us. It makes sense."

"But do you really think he would take things this far?"

"I don't know, Cait." Halt said finally. "There is only one way to find out, I'll talk to him. Subtly. If he gives out something, then it is him."

"What are you going to do then?" She asked causally.

"Let's just hope that it is not him." Halt said darkly. They sat in silence for a few minutes before someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Caitlyn said loudly. The door slided open before a face nearly identical to Halt appeared on the doorway.

"Hello sister, brother." Ferris nodded to them. "May I join you?"

Halt and Caitlyn looked at each other for a moment, silent words passing between them. Caitlyn looked at Halt for confirmation. He nodded slightly, silently telling her that she could invite Ferris inside. Caitlyn sighed, looking at the door.

"Come on in, Ferris."

Ferris smiled, sliding inside, closing the door. He pulled out a chair and sat at the table with them. Halt wasn't looking at him and Caitlyn looked tense as a bowstring. Ferris raised an eyebrow.

"I feel like I am not the most welcome here."

"Why are you here, Ferris?" Caitlyn asked him. 

"Can't I come visit my own sister?" Ferris said, pretending to be hurt but Caitlyn didn't buy a second of it.

"Could have fooled me." 

Halt hid his smirk as Ferris looked a bit baffled. He sighed.

"Okay, okay, I was searching for Halt and then heard he was here with you, so I thought I'd come here."

"Why did you want to see me?" Halt asked coldly. Ferris turned to him.

"I wanted to talk to you. I've been wanting to talk since, you know, your wife's death but couldn't find the right time." He explained. Halt narrowed his eyes. "Please, Halt, it's really important." 

There was silence between them, but it was cut off by Caitlyn getting out of her chair.

"I'll leave you alone." She glanced at Halt, he nodded at her. Once she left the room, Ferris turned to Halt.

"I've been waiting to say this for a while." Ferris started.

"So say it." Halt answered, his tone still pretty cold. Ferris sighed.

"First of all, I want you to know that I am truly sorry about Lady Rosalyn. She was such a good person, and a mother, it was cruel that she was taken away from you like that."

Halt didn't say anything.

"You really don't believe me, do you?" Ferris said. "Halt, look, I know we haven't been on the best terms, but I am still your brother. The only one you got. And you are for me." He said in a compromising tone. "And I know that it was hard on you to lose Roselyn and nearly Will. So what if we put our differences behind and just...talk? Spend time with each other? Maybe it's time to mend the fences a bit. I want to show you that I am sincere about this."

He really sounds quite genuine, Halt thought.

"Ferris, you don't like me a bit."

"I told you, I have some frustrations, it's true." Ferris explained. "But you are my twin brother. I thought, this is a small world. As you witnessed, we don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, and I don't want to stay at odds with my own brother for the rest of my life. You have to see it too." He sighed. "I just want to talk, Halt. See if we can... work something out."

Halt looked at his face for a long, long time. Ferris sighed.

"Come on, brother. I am not your enemy, I am your twin. Do this for once, at least."

Halt eyed him skeptically, then he gave him a nod.

"Okay. I guees we can give it a shot."

"Excellent." Ferris grinned. "I was just going out to fishing. Wanna join me? You know, like we did when we were little."

"Sure, why not." Halt said.

* * *

Later in his life, Halt was going to look back on this moment and see it as one of his stupidest decisions, but he had went fishing to talk with Ferris that day. They took their royal canoe and went deep into the lake, like they used to when they were small. They had even caught a few, also engaging in friendly conversation. Ferris asked him how he was dealing with being a single father, and how was Will doing, if he needed something. Halt thanked him, diverting to topic to somewhere else and they talked as they looked for fish. 

"See? It is fun, right?" Ferris said, smiling. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"It's not as...weird as I thought it would be."

"Come on, Halt, I thought we agreed on a fresh start, right? For both of us." He held out a hand to him.

Maybe I was being too paranoid, Halt thought. Maybe it really wasn't Ferris who tried to kill us. I am his brother, after all, he looks genuine. 

"Is that a tuna?"

Halt turned his head. "Wher..."

He didn't even understand what was happening before he felt a painful tug in his arm and suddenly he was pushed out of the canoe. He came to himself when he realised he was underwater, swallowing a lot of water because of the initial surprise. He tried to get back to the surface, succeeding to get his head out of the water but the canoe was going far away.

"Ferris, help!" He yelled out for help, holding out his hand. But he was shocked as he saw Ferris looking directly at him without moving a finger, a satisfied glint in his eyes. He cursed. 

"Ferris!" He screamed but the canoe was drifting away. "Fer..." 

He had been pulled to the underwater again, and he continued to struggle through the water. He couldn't breathe, he was sinking. He had already swallowed so much water, causing him to cough and swallow even more. He tried to get the steel belt on his waist off, so that he could get rid of the extra weight, but fumbling around to take it off caused him more harm than benefit. His eyes had started burning. As much as he could see, the canoe was really far away now, even further than the nearest shore. He shouted for the last time, calling for help, hoping that maybe there was someone in the shore that could help. But there wasn't anyone. The last time he was pulled off underwater, he couldn't swim back to the surface. 

His lungs felt like they were on fire. It was an excruciating pain, making all of the limbs on him turn to juggle. Some dark spots had formed in his vision, he had to blink them a few times but it only made it worse. He couldn't struggle anymore.

For a horrifying moment, he realised that he was going to die. His own brother by flesh and blood had thrown him into the lake to drown and now he was dying. He briefly chided on himself for being stupid and gullible enough to be deceived by his lies, but he couldn't focus on that. They say your whole life flashes before your eyes when you are about to die, he thought distantly. His mind drifted away to his childhood, when he was a little kid playing in the garden happily, not a care in the world. He remembered the first time he rode a horse while his father watched him proudly, probably the only time he remembered him showing open affection to him. He remembered his fifth birthday, sitting on the table sad and alone as his parents showered Ferris with love and attention. He remembered running into the forest with Caitlyn and stealing apples from the top of the trees. He remembered his wedding, his first dance with his wife and then his mind finally wandered off to his son, Will. He remembered the first time he held him in his arms. He remembered the warmth in his chest everytime he stopped crying the moment Halt held him against his chest when he was a baby. He remembered the time he took his first steps, called him 'Dada' the first time, everytime he shrieked with laughter as he tickled him. He could almost feel his warmth in his arms. Just last night he had hugged him after a nightmare and begged him not to leave him like his mother...

Like a hand pulling him back to life, he felt the memory of his son dragging him out of the darkness and into the light. _Oh God, I can't leave Will alone,_ he thought. _His mother just died, I can't die too! He is so little, he needs me... He needs his father,_ he said to himself. _There would be nobody to protect him, Ferris would get rid of him too if I die now..._

He needed to stay alive. 

Suddenly, he opened his eyes wide. He gathered up all of his strength to get back on the surface, and he crashed through the water, gasping for air. He started to swim to the nearest shore he saw, trying to hold all of his willpower together to get there. After what felt like forever, he grabbed a piece of rock on the shore, and he pulled himself up from the water, climbing to the shore with all the force he had inside him. 

He collapsed on the ground, shaking and trembling and struggling to breathe for a while, his ears ringing. When he felt a pressure on his chest, he turned over, coughing up all the water he swallowed. Once he could breathe properly, he closed his eyes, trying to come to his senses. 

"Brother?" A voice, sounding innocent, ringed in his ear and Halt saw the canoe approaching the shore. "I tried to reach you, are you okay?" He reached out to him.

Halt staggered back like he was slapped, eyes wide. "Don't touch me." He spitted out, still coughing out water. 

"Halt, I was really worried..."

Halt let out a humourless laugh, still in shock. Ferris was denying it. How could he deny something like this? "Ferris, get the hell out of here before I lose it and don't you dare touch me!" He shouted in raging fury. 

"You are being unreasonable." Ferris commented. Halt's eyes were burning.

"Get out of my sight!"

"Fine." Ferris said, turning away in his canoe. "Whatever." He left, directing his canoe to the castle. Halt looked after him for a while, not knowing if he should laugh or cry. 

***************-*****************

An hour or so had passed, and Halt had pulled himself under a tree, leaning his back on it and trying to calm down, to pull himself together. His clothes were still damp, but they were slowly drying off and he didn't even have the strength to move a muscle so he had stayed where he was. 

His head was swimming in disbelief, betrayal and anguish. He couldn't believe the events that happened. He was completely sure now that both the arrow and the poison had been from Ferris' hand. He was openly trying to murder him. Not only him, also his four year old son. Judging from what happened today, he was pretty determined on this mission. He had no life safety in here as long as Ferris existed, and neither did his son. 

He knew that if he told his parents, they wouldn't believe him. Ferris was the light of their life, and even if they confronted Ferris about it, Halt couldn't be sure if he wouldn't try to kill them again, and this time he really didn't know if they could be lucky enough

Then again, if he didn't tell anything, there wasn't any guarantee that he wouldn't try to kill them. In fact, Halt was sure he would try again and again until he succeeded. Even if he could defend himself to a degree, Will wouldn't be able to do such a thing. He was only a little kid, and even if he tried his best, there was no way Halt could be with him for the rest of his life for 24/7. He was so lucky to survive the poison, but would he be that lucky next time? Could Halt survive losing Will?

There were only two options in front of him if he wanted to survive. He was either going to kill Ferris before he did himself, which he shuddered at the thought. He wasn't Ferris. No matter what, he couldn't kill a person like that, let alone his own brother. Or, he thought, he was going to leave the castle.

He was going to take Will and run away, for the lack of a better expression. That was the only way, as he could see it. That way, he could protect himself and his son from Ferris' wrath. They would lose track of him, and then the threat would be over.

His stomach twisted at the thought of leaving the place he grew up and called home for 22 years, but he knew it was his only option if he wanted to live and protect Will. He realised that he had never felt like he belonged in this place, anyway. Yet, this was still his home. 

Making his decision, he got up, not bothering with his rumpled clothes. His mind was made. He was going back to the castle, prepare to leave. Then he was going to tell his plan only to Caitlyn, she deserved to know. But he was determined now.

He was leaving tonight.

* * *

Brendan was cleaning Halt's desk when the doors opened and the prince walked in. He bowed quickly, but he frowned when he lifted his head and looked at his state. 

"Your Highness?" Brendan's voice was filled with panic and worry as he took in the rumpled appearance of the crown prince. His hair was damp and unkempt, his clothes looked like they were soaked in water. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Brendan." Halt said, not even looking at him. "Where is Will?"

"I,uh, Prince Will is with the Queen, in the King's office. She was reading him a story book."

"Good." Halt nodded to himself. "I am going to see my sister, I don't want anybody to bother us, okay?"

"Of course, Your Highness, but are you sure you are fine?"

"Don't worry about me. Is Caitlyn still in her room?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Halt was standing in his sister's room second time that day, explaining everything that happened and his plan to her. Caitlyn blinked, feeling really mixed up at what her brother just told her.

"Leaving? What-what do you mean you are leaving?" She asked, like she couldn't comprehend what he just said.

Halt sighed. "It means that I am running away to save our lives tonight."

Caitlin on the other hand, looked quite frantic.

"But, Halt! You cannot just leave! You belong here! This is your home, Halt, where will you go anyway? Look, we need to tell mother and father about this..."

"Do you really think they would believe me?" Halt raised an eyebrow. "Caitlin, I did think this through. This is my only choice. I have to do this. Otherwise, we'll both be dead soon." Halt explained to her. "I can't stay here wondering everyday if the next assassination attempt will be made on me or Will."

"But, Halt..." Caitlyn's eyes were tearing up. "What-what about me? What am I gonna do without you, big brother?" Her voice broke. "You can't just leave me here."

"Cait, I have to." Halt's voice was shaking a bit too. "I-I have to, Cait, or he will kill us. Both of us. I can't protect both myself and Will here."

Caitlyn's cheeks were covered with tears now.

"But, brother, then I can never see you again! Everybody will think you died and then you cannot come back!"

Halt pulled her in his arms, hugging her as she sobbed in his chest.

"What am I gonna do without you?" She whined. 

"I am sorry, little sister. I need to do this, I know you understand me. I am telling you this because you are the only one I can trust. You are the only real family I got except Will. I need you to be strong, Cait."

Caitlin's sobs quieted, and she nodded slowly. Halt smiled at her, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"There we go." He said softly. "Caitlyn, I need your help. I'll go pack our things. I don't have much time, I need you to keep Declan ready for me at the secret gate. And chase off the guards." Declan was the name of Halt's horse. He looked at her apologicatally."Can you do that?"

Caitlyn nodded, wiping tears from her face.

"Yes, yes I can do that." There was a determined expression on her face. "When will you be ready?"

"I can meet you there by midnight."

"Midnight. Got it." Caitlyn said that, mostly to herself. "I... I guess I'll say goodbye there, then." Once again, her eyes filled with tears and she hugged him again. "I love you so much, big brother."

Halt closed his eyes. "I love you so much, too, sister. We'll be fine." He pulled back. "I have to go pick up Will from Mother."

* * *

"Your Majesties, Prince Halt is here."

The Queen lifted her head at the announcement, looking at her husband that was sitting on his desk.

"Let him in." She said before waiting his answer. The door opened again and Halt walked in, his clothes changed, looking neat. He made a slight bow.

"Your Majesties." He said. 

"Come on in, Halt." King Sean said, not looking up. Halt looked over the bed, a bit surprised at the view. Will was sleeping soundly on the enormous bed, curled up against Queen Ciara, his grandmother. There was an open storybook on her hand, and she was stroking his hair with one hand. She smiled at Halt.

"He fell asleep throughout the story." She said. "Didn't wanna wake him."

Halt nodded. "Thank you for taking care of him today, Mother."

"Oh, he was a sweetheart." She said. "You used to fall asleep like that too when I read you that book."

Halt looked a bit stumped.

"Yes, I remember it too." King Sean joined in, an amused tone in his voice. "He looks so much like you when you were his age. Except the hair."

"I guess he is." Halt felt a sudden lump in his throat, knowing that this was probably the last time he would see his parents. "Listen, I, uh, I just wanted to say..." He took a deep breath. "Nothing. Thank you for today."

"You are welcome, son." His mother said, a bit warily. Halt swallowed the lump, scooting over the bed, carefully lifting Will up in his arms without waking him.

"I guess I'll be going." He coughed. "I... Goodbye, Mum. Dad." He nodded to them. He hadn't called them those in a while. He took a deep breath, turning his back and leaving the room.

"Did that feel strange to you too?" King Sean asked to his wife.

* * *

After picking Will up from his father's room, Halt brought him into his room, telling the maids and guards to leave them alone for the night. Carefully, he laid his son on the bed, covering him with the blankets and making him comfortable. A moment later, he headed for the cupboard in his room, pulling out a big, large bag under it and started stuffing his clothes and belongings into it hastily. 

His mind was working like a beehive. There was a small village outside the city, with a generous inn inside it. He thought they would stay there for a few days before figuring out where to go from there. Maybe he could buy a little cottage in there. He wasn't so sure yet, but he had drawn himself a vague plan anyway. He would have more than enough money, but he wasn't so sure about staying in Clonmel.

On the other hand, his head was blending with so many thoughts at that moment. _What do you think you are doing_ , a voice inside his head was echoing. _Do you even have a solid idea of where you'll go?_

 _Anyplace is safer than here_ , Halt answered it. _I can't live here having to guess everyday where will the next assassination attempt come from._

Once he had finished packing for himself, he started packing for Will. He took most of his comfortable, less-royal clothes, both for cold and warm weathers. He put a few of his toys, his favorite storybooks and his fluffy blankets that he always slept with into the bag he prepared. He opened his royal vault in his room and took all the money he could take. He unlocked a cabinet that was stuffed with his bow and some daggers and knives. He got them out, holding them close. He may have needed them if they came across some dangers out there.

He glanced at the sleeping figure of his son, wrapped in the warm sheets. He knew his son wouldn't have a royal life from now on. But he also knew very clearly that he wouldn't have a life at all if he stayed here at the mercy of Ferris.

He had wanted take the mandola Rosalyn had given as a gift to Will with them but it wouldn't be anything but a bother to them on the way. Halt frowned. He had to take something of her to at least give Will some possession left from his deceased mother. He decided to take the notebook she used to write the notes of the songs she composed herself, considering how much Will loved music too. He also decided to keep her wedding ring with him.

He looked outside to see the moon was up on the sky, indicating it was midnight. He figured Caitlyn was probably on the gate already, waiting for them. He decided it was time. He took the bags, hanging them on his shoulder, slowly walking over to the bed. He smiled as he saw Will sleeping peacefully, like he didn't do in days, his wild curls all over his face. With a tender touch, he shook his shoulder.

"Will? Will, you need to wake up." He said with gentleness.

Will blinked sleepily, looking at his father's familiar face looming over him.

"Daddy?" He said sluggishly, bringing one hand to rub his eyes.

"Yes, son, it 's me. You gotta wake up, we need to leave now."

"Leave where?" Will mumbled as he yawned and watched his father take some bags on his shoulders.

"Somewhere away from here. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Come on, up on my lap." Halt said, holding out his arms as Will wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his little head on the crook of his neck. Halt lifted him up, looking around the room one last time to see if something was missing. Once he was satisfied, he tightened his hold on Will and slowly slipped out of the room, quietly walking to the garden.

* * *

Caitlyn was petting Declan's, Halt's horse's mane as she waited for her brother to arrive under the shadows of the trees, away from the sight. She had managed to get rid of the guards at the gate, giving them false information about a bandit that ran away to the woods. They had left abruptly, but it wouldn't be long till they got back. She relaxed when she realised Halt's familiar figure, holding Will and his bags and moving swiftly towards her.

"I'm not late, am I?" Halt asked as soon as he was close.

"Actually, you are just on time, but we should be quick, because they may be here any minute." She informed him, watching as he nodded. 

"I should probably load those on Declan." Halt said, patting Will's back. "He was so sleepy, I tried to wake him, but he dozed off again." 

"Here, give him to me while you load him." Caitlin held out her arms and Halt placed a half-sleeping Will on her lap. Caitlin smiled down at her nephew, kissing the mop on his head and rubbing his back as Halt placed their belongings on his horse.

"I love you so much, peanut." Caitlin whispered to the boy, sniffing a bit. "Be safe and take care of your daddy, he needs it."

Halt scoffed, turning to his sister when he was done.

"I am touched by your faith in me, Cait." He said amusedly. Caitlin grinned.

"Someone needs to take care of you, too."

Will still in her arms, she gave her brother a hug, keeping one hand around Will and wrapping other one around Halt.

"I'll miss you so much, brother. Be careful. That's what matters the most."

Halt smiled on her shoulder. "I'll be careful. I hope you'll be too." He broke apart, looking at her young face. "Thank you, Cait. For everything. You are an amazing sister. I'll miss you too." He said softly. 

Caitlin nodded, tenderly giving him a peck on the cheek,tears rushing to her eyes. She kept it together, and motioned to the horse.

"Hop on it, then I can give you Will."

Halt nodded, hopping on his horse in one swift move. He adjusted himself, and then Caitlin carefully passed the little boy on his arms. He stirred a bit, but didn't open his eyes.

Halt adjusted Will on his lap, holding him tight as he took the reins into his hands. He looked at Caitlyn.

"Be safe." She said firmly. "You need to keep going before the guards come back."

Halt nodded.

"Until the next time, then, sis." Halt said, smiling a bit. Caitlyn smiled back.

"If you put things into track one day, find a way to write to me. Maybe we can meet again one day." She held his hand. "Take care of yourself, big brother."

"You too, Cait." Halt took a deep breath. With one last goodbye, Halt started to ride away from the castle. He didn't look back but Caitlyn watched them till they got out of her sight.

If he did look back, he probably wouldn't be able to stop the tears from pouring on his cheeks.


	4. The Runaway Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, in this chapter we will see Pritchard and some Crowley for the first time. I hope you like it. Crowley's direct involvement into the story will be in one chapter or two, but hey, at least they got out of the castle! Morgarath will also appear soon. Have a nice day :).

Halt had decided to camp in the woods that night. Will was out like a light, sleeping whole way on horseback, the jostling probably acting like a cradle and lulling him into deep sleep. After two hours of riding, Halt had managed to get close to the small village outside of Dun Kilty, and knowing that the inn was probably closed at that hour, he had settled for the small wood just outside of the village. He hadn't even bothered to light a fire as he was pretty tired to do so, he had just crawled into the sleepbag in his tent and curling up beside his sleeping son before he fell into a deep slumber too. 

He woke up to the hands patting his face, and he blinked his eyes open to see his four-year old hopping on top of his chest. He groaned, shielding his eyes with his arm as he mumbled something like "ts to early." But Will was nothing if not persistent and stubborn. 

"Wake up, Daddy!" He exclaimed, making Halt wince. When Halt didn't make a move to get up, Will grabbed a pillow and threw it harshly on Halt's face. Finally getting his attention, Halt pulled the pillow away from his face and looked at Will with a raised eyebrow. 

"Happy now?"

"Yes." Will said proudly. He squealed when Halt made a motion of sitting up and he slid down his chest.

"If you are like this now, what am I gonna do when you are a teenager?" Halt shook his head, as Will bounced up and down impatiently.

"Daddy, you should see this, we are in the woods!" Will stated fascinated. Halt scoffed, throwing the covers off his body.

"Can it be because I brought us here?"

"You did?" Will said, adorably confused and excited. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Halt said, stretching his muscles and looking at his confused son amused.

"This isn't the woods outside of our castle, you didn't bring me here before." Will said, sitting beside his father silently. Halt looked down at him lovingly. 

"I didn't." He wrapped an arm around him. "This woods are really far from Dun Kilty. I may have...took you and run away from the castle." Halt said carefully. Will's eyes widened.

"We ran away? Like what the adventurers do in the bedtime stories you tell me?" He squealed. Halt smiled.

"Yes, kind of."

"That is sooo amazing!" Will said, eyes wide, and Halt couldn't help a laugh. "But why did we run away, Daddy?"

"Because, young man, you always tell me it's so boring in the castle, remember? You are tricking your tutors and climb the trees all the time. I had to scoop in and save you." He said in a cheerful tone.

Will giggled. "So are we going to live in woods now?"

"Not in this tent, not for the rest of our lives." Halt laughed. "But, I was thinking we could get a big, beautiful cabin in the trees. Our house. Just you and me."

"Really?" Will asked, eyes brighter than the sun. Halt patted his thigh.

"Really. Sounds like a good plan, huh?"

"Yes, it does! I'd want it very much, Daddy!" Will exclaimed. Halt ruffled his hair.

"Happy to hear it. We are going to stay in an inn for a while, till I can find the house we want to live, okay? We can have breakfast there, if you want."

"Okay!" Will said happily.

* * *

"Is that an inn, Daddy?" Will asked, holding his father's hand as they walked towards the local inn of the village a few hours later.

"Yes, Will. Now we are going inside and talk to the innkeeper. We are not going to tell him or anyone our names, okay?"

"Why?" Will, ever the curious lad, asked in confusion.

"Because we need to keep our identities safe. We can't tell everyone who we are, people would ask a lot of questions then. So, no saying your name is Will O'Carrick. Alright? You can use your other name, Daniel."

Will giggled. "But we only use it for ceremonies and important events."

Halt took a deep breath. "This is an important event. Come on." He led him into the inn. The door opened, and some people barely glanced at the incoming people before they returned to their chatter. It was still morning, so many people would be here for breakfast by now. Not letting go of Will's hand, he walked to the counter, where a man he thought was the innkeeper stood.

"Sir, how may I help you?" The innkeeper said, smiling politely. He smiled more sincerely when he realised the cute kid beside the man. 

"Good morning, sir, my name is Arratay." Halt said. "And this is my son, Daniel. We are coming from Dromoth Kingdom, I just got a job in here as a seasonal worker." He continued. "But we are pretty much new here, so I was looking for a place to stay a bit till I find somewhere permanent." 

The innkeeper nodded understandingly, he had many people like this man coming to his inn before. "Of course. I have a room with a fireplace at the first floor, it sees the street and the inn. How many nights are you planning?"

"Maybe I can pay for only two and figure what I am going to do after that." Halt smiled kindly, which the innkeeper returned.

"Sure. Did you have breakfast yet?"

"We didn't!" Will said before Halt could answer. The innkeeper beamed at the boy.

"Why don't you sit somewhere and I send two plates for you then? We have fresh milk, do you like some, sweet child?" He said playfully.

"Yes, please." Will answered kindly. The innkeeper turned to Halt, smile still on his face. He gestured at the tables. "Sit down please. Our waitress, Caitlyn will serve you."

Halt felt a lump in his throat as he heard the name of the waitress, but he nodded gratefully, nudging his son toward one of the empty tables. Once they sat down, Will started looking around in awe.

"This place is so interesting, Daddy!" He said excitedly. Halt smiled. "There are so many people!"

"I'm glad you like it. But we are not going to stay here for long, don't forget about the cabin in the trees." Will perked up at that, and Halt took off his cloak as a young waitress, Caitlyn was her name, arrived with two plates and a jug. She smiled as she placed one of them in front of Will.

"Here you go." The waitress said as she also placed Halt's plate in front of him. She smiled at Will. "Such a sweet boy you have, sir."

"The best." Halt said, a hint of pride in his voice. "I can have some tea if you got some."

"Right away." She said, rushing back to the counter.

Halt pulled Will's plate to his side, cutting the bacon and the bread into small pieces for him to eat, before filling a cup with fresh milk and putting it in front of Will. Will beamed at him, saying a nice 'Thank You' before he started eating with perfect table manners that were taught to him as a prince. 

Halt took a glance at Will's plate, noticing the eggs. Will wasn't a big fan of eggs, no matter how much he and Rosalyn tried.

"I want all the eggs finished." He said simply.

"If you can give me chocolate after, I can eat them all." Will shrugged. Halt looked at the ceiling.

"So you are at age to make extortion. Okay. Deal." 

Will grinned widely before beginning on his eggs. Halt was affectionately watching him as the waitress brought his tea. He sipped on it, also eating the crispy bacon. It wasn't the usual grand breakfast they had back in palace, but Halt had to admit this place had good foods. 

He had to learn how to cook properly himself when they got a cabin.

* * *

In the forest near the inn Halt and Will were staying, there was a nice cabin hidden from the view by the trees. It was built the same way as the traditional cabins of Rangers in Araluen, by a banished ranger away from his home. Pritchard had built here nearly six months ago when he first decided to settle in Clonmel after travelling from place to place for over two years. Even for a ranger trained for situations like this, it had been hard to be a constant traveller since he was banished. He loved the forest, anyway. It was a part of his being.

The former ranger was humming the melody to _Cabin in the Trees_ while he was looking over the letters and reports scattered on his desk on the porch. He may have been out of the Corps, but he hadn't lost his intelligence skills. He looked over those reports daily to see if there was an issue he had to take care of. He stopped his humming as his eye caught something interesting. He took the paper in his hand. It was from one of his friends in the Clonmel castle.

He wrote that Prince Halt O'Carrick, the heir of the Clonmel throne had suddenly gone missing one night with his son, Will O'Carrick. It was quite suspicious, but the Queen and the King had seemed nearly sure that they were both dead. According to what he said, they hadn't even sent people to search for him. Not even an open investigation. Pritchard frowned. Why would they be so sure that they were dead? Not look for him when he was not only from royalty, but the clear heir to the throne?

He sighed. His whole life had passed with investigating matter like this. Back in Araluen, he was one of the best Rangers of all time. He had run from mission to mission with excitement, solving this problem, rescuing that person. It was a dangerous job, but the thrill, the feeling of it and the promise of a family in the Corps made up for it all the way.

He missed being a Ranger too much. It had meant so much to him over the years, changed his life in a way he couldn't imagine since he was fifteen. It had scarred him when he was declared traitor and banished from the country he served and protected for years. Having the silver oakleaf that meant to much to him ripped away from his neck, forced to leave the place he called home. And his former apprentice. He smiled wryly as his mind drifted back to his lively, short-tempered, playful, spirited redhead former apprentice. He had found Crowley fighting with boys twice his age one day when he was fourteen. Apparently he saw them bullying a ten-year-old farmer kid, and he stood up for him. He had given a good fight, for his standarts, though one against four beefy guys had eventually resulted in him lying on the ground getting punched and kicked. Pritchard stopped them with a warning shot, his arrow flying a centimeter past them. When they turned back, realising the intimidating ranger holding a bow ready and aimed at them, they got really scared, one of them nearly begging for forgiveness. After a scary warning that he wouldn't let them leave alive next time they beat a small boy like that, they wandered off quickly, leaving a beat-up Crowley lying on the ground. Pritchard helped him get up, poor boy covered with bruises and a black-eye. Still, he looked pleased with himself for saving the little kid from getting beaten up by that guys. And interestingly, he wasn't intimidated or scared by being in a ranger's presence like most people would be. He looked quite comfortable and curious around Pritchard. 

He brought him back to his cabin to treat his bruises. They had a long conversation by the porch. As he told, Crowley's father was a sergeant that died in a battle two years ago. It was just him and his mother. They were farmers, and he was trying to help his mother. He was actually looking for a profession he could choose other than a farmer, but it wasn't like he could just walk into Battleschool or Diplomatic Service and demand them to take them as an apprentice. So he was running a bit low on options.

Pritchard was genuinely impressed by this redhead. He had stood up for a boy he hadn't met in his life just because it was the right thing to do without even thinking. He had this energy that could strangely lift the spirits of everybody around him without even trying, he was a cheerful, quite positive boy. He was also really strong-minded and resolute, bright too as he as much as he observed, and eager to prove himself. Pritchard wasn't the type to take apprentices, in fact he had refused his commandant's offers to take apprentices in his long years as a ranger. And now he had this strange want to take this redhead as his apprentice.

"You don't look wary about rangers like most people do." Pritchard commented.

"I don't know why most people do, actually. You are working for the king, protecting us, don't you? I think I feel even safer when I am with you. I think they tagged you as sorcerers because you can be invisible." Crowley frowned. "How do you become invisible anyway?"

"Do you wanna learn?" Pritchard asked, a smile tugging the corner of his lips.

"Learn? What do you... Are you..." Crowley asked, unsure. Pritchard smiled wider.

"I am saying that I want to train you as my apprentice if you want to be a ranger."

Crowley's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"If you are interested. No pressure." Pritchard said, amused.

"If I am intereste...of course!-I mean, I would love to, I-yes. Yes, I am interested in being your apprentice, sir." Crowley stammered.

Pritchard laughed at his bewildered new apprentice.

"Welcome to the Ranger Corps, then, young man."

And from that day forward, Pritchard had trained and mentored Crowley for five years. He really had a great potential, as Pritchard predicted, especially at moving discretely. He had grown into a very talented, amazing ranger and he was proud of him. Still, he was upset because he had to leave the country before he could watch him accomplish the things he thought he would. Barely two years after his graduation, he was banished from the country by Morgarath. He still remembered the day he had to leave the country and Crowley had come to say goodbye.

_"I don't understand! How could this-how can they do such a thing?"_

_The redheaded Ranger was ranting in disbelief for hours now. His mentor, Prithcard, sighed, trying to calm down his former apprentice._

_"You should leave before someone sees you talking to a traitor." He tried to explain. But this only seemed to rile Crowley up more._

_"But, Pritchard, this isn't fair! You are the most loyal person I know, how could you be banished for treason?" Crowley exclaimed desperately. Prithard put both of his hands on his shoulder, directing his former apprentice to look at him in the eye._

_"Crowley! Do you want to get banished, too? You can't just say those things loudly when everybody can hear you, do you understand?" He scolded him. Crowley lowered his gaze, but he was fidgeting in his place._

_"I...I just…"_

_His mentor's eyes softened at the quiver in Crowley's voice. He knew how much Crowley looked up to him, even saw him as his father, in a way. He also cared a great deal about his former apprentice, he was so proud of him and his progress, saw him as the future of the Ranger Corps. And maybe, even the person who could save the Ranger Corps. He sighed._

_"Crowley, look, I know how hard this is, alright? I don't want to leave either. But I am not the first Ranger to be banished in the last few months. Probably, I am not going to be the last. You see where this country is going. How they are destroying the corps." Crowley nodded meekly. "I need you here. You are one of the few people I can trust wholly. I want you to stay here, so you can keep an eye out on Morgarath." Crowley frowned at the name. "And protect Prince Duncan, if you can. And don't you leave the right way, do you hear me? If you do something like that, I'll come to kill you even from the other side of the World."_

_This had made Crowley smile. Pritchard smiled too._

_"I am so proud of you. You've become a fantastic Ranger. Take care of yourself, Crowley."_

_Crowley hugged him, tears forming in his eyes._

_"You too, Pritchard. I promise we'll save the Ranger Corps one day, and then you'll come back to your home."_

Pritchard sighed, leaving the papers on his desk. Not that it was his business to look for the lost prince if the royal palace didn't even bother. Still, the ranger part of his brain -which was the most of it, to be honest- nagged at him. Maybe he could investigate this issue later. 

* * *

It was almost the night, Halt could see people returning from work and going to their homes. He sighed. Will was playing by the fireplace, toys scattered around the floor. Halt was by the window, watching the view and the people going in and out of the inn. He sighed, a bit distracted. He had asked the innkeeper if they could find a cabin to purchase around the woods. He had said he didn't have a clear idea on the matter, but he had a hunter friend that knew the woods better than he did. He said that he would probably drop by the inn tonight. Halt decided to talk to him about it.

Suddenly, he straightened up. Five armored men were approaching the inn. With horror, Halt realised they carried Ferris's emblem. He flinched, eyes wide as he watched them go inside. 

He cursed silently for underestimating his brother. Of course he would make sure his men found them and killed them so they would be gone for good, for he couldn't be sure and secure if they were still out there. He had probably sent a lot more men than this, scattered around Dun Kilty so they could find him. Halt could hear their voices faintly, now talking to the innkeeper. 

"Good evening, how can I help you?" The innkeeper said, kindly but warily glancing at the soldiers.

"We are here on Prince Ferris' orders. We are looking for the lost prince and his son." One of the man said harshly.

"The prince? He is lost?" The innkeeper was puzzled. "Since when?"

"Did you see him passing through here?"

"I,no, I think I would notice if I came across a royal prince."

Halt turned to Will apprensihevely, hoping that the men would just go away.

"Do you mind if we look around a bit ourselves?" He gestured to his men. "Go upstairs and start looking into every room."

"I do, actually, you cannot just-go and barge into my customers' rooms,.this isn't your property!"

Halt sprinted out of his seat with a rising panic, hands shaking. He knew he had to think very fast. He looked at where Ferris' men were standing. They would probably argue with the innkeeper for a few minutes more. He looked at the other window. It was in the direction of the stables, and didn't seem so high from the ground. He quickly grabbed his bags, which he luckily didn't unpack yet. He could jump from that height. He quickly went beside Will. Will looked up to him from his toys and smiled.

"Will, we need to go. Now."

Will frowned.

"Go where?" He asked innocently. Halt glanced at the door.

"Away from here. Listen, I need you to trust me, alright? We are going to jump from that window."

Will's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yes. Hold on tight to me, don't let go and don't be scared, Will. I will get us out of here. Some... bad guys are after us and we need to get away from here."

"Bad guys? Daddy..."

"Will, we have to be quick. Just trust me, alright? Come on." Halt lifted him up and Will held onto his neck tightly. Halt opened the window, looking behind as the footsteps approached. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he tightened his hold on Will and took the jump. 

There was a loud thud, and the leader of Ferris' guards turned around. "What was that?"

Halt rushed to the stables, taking Declan out of there with lightening speed. He hopped on his horse, not even bothering to load him, and started to ride him. Unfortunately, the leader had seen him in the last moment.

"It's the prince! Get him!"

Halt urged his horse to go faster, panic rising in his chest as he heard them get on his horses. He had to get out of there and hide. But where could he go?

"Prince Halt, stop your horse and surrender now!" One of them shouted. Halt dived into the forest when he saw it.

It was already dark, and Halt couldn't even see properly but he continued to move forward. He saw a dark, wooded pathway and he decided to go in there. He diverted to that direction, breathing hard and fast.

"Daddy? It's so dark..." Will said in a small voice.

"Don't be scared, son." Halt said, holding him close as he rode. He stopped at one point, hearing them going into the other direction. He quickly dismounted his horse, running towards the secluded, wooded area. He found a tree, hidden by many shadows and he sat under it, hiding their figures in the shadows. He pulled Will into his chest, trying to make sure the horses were far away now.

Halt hadn't realized Will had started crying a bit, tears in his eyes. Halt cupped his little face.

"Son, calm down, we are safe now. I know that was scary but we are okay now, I promise. I promise, son..." He said before Will hugged him again. Halt held him close, his hands still shaking. He was still mumbling, maybe reassuring himself more than Will.

* * *

Pritchard had just finished cooking when his horse, Oakley, neighed in a warning tone. He frowned, Oakley was a trained ranger horse, and as all ranger horses, he was trained to warn him if there was a danger or some intruder close by. He quickly threw his cloak on his shoulders, grabbing his bow and quiver. He quietly slid out of the door. He couldn't see anybody near, but he could hear the hoof sounds. He could tell that one of the riders was ahead of the others, probably running away from them. He listened carefully as the hoof sounds of one of them stopped and the others headed the other way.

He carefully approached the forest. He could hear someone running, now on his feet. There were whispers and a little cry of a... kid? Pritchard was intrugied now, and he decided to take a look at them. So, wrapping his cloak around him, he blended into the background, approaching the voices.

He could make out a figure sitting under one of the trees, probably using the shadows and the verdure to hide himself from the eye. Like a ranger, he thought distractedly. He came a little bit closer, still using the advantage of his mottled cloak, and paid attention to the figures more carefully.

A young man, looking even younger than Crowley would be now. He was curled up under the tree,holding a ...small child, Pritchard realised with surprise, against his chest, arms wrapped around him tightly. His hair was ragged, his clothes were rumpled but he was holding the little boy close, muttering to him.

  
"..is okay, son. It's alright now, Will. I am here. They are not going to hurt you, they won't hurt us... I'll protect you. It's okay, I won't let anyone touch you, not Ferris, not anyone else. They cannot take you away from me. He cannot do anything to you, I promise. It's okay now..."

Pritchard was puzzled, listening to the young, dark-haired man. He looked really scared for some reason, repeating over and over again that this 'Ferris' guy or his men wouldn't get close to him again. It sounded like they were running away and hiding from someone, or a group of people, as he thought about the sounds he heard before. Pritchard was perplexed. Why would this young man and his little son hide in the woods? Who could be after them? It certainly didn't look like a small matter to the experienced ranger. It could be some matter he should be worried about too, considering how close this duo had come to his cabin. A part of him was starting to connect the dots, thinking back to the report he read that morning. He came close to them, somewhere he could aim but not be seen.

"Stay where you are."

Halt froze, eyes growing wide. Heart on his throat, he gripped his now-sleeping son tighter, trying to look calm.

"Where are you?" He asked in a very strained tone.

"Somewhere I can shoot you from the eye before you can even see me."

Halt tried to calm his ragged breathing.

"Well, why don't you go back and tell Ferris to go to hell, huh? And stop sending his rats to hunt us?" Halt hissed, looking tensed and angry.

"No one sent me to hunt you, boy. I have no idea who that 'Ferris' is."

He had a pretty good idea now, but he chose not to bring it up for now.

Halt looked unsure, still holding Will close.

"Who are you then?" He demanded.

"It doesn't concern you until I learn who you are. And what you're doing in my territory."

Halt sighed, closing his eyes.

"Look, whoever you are, we were just... passing by. I am not a thief, or a bandit, just a passenger."

"A passenger with people behind him?"

Halt looked uncomfortable now.

"I... We wouldn't be any harm to you, I promise. I just... I just needed a place to stay."

"Under a tree?" Pritchard's voice was softening. "Your clothes look neat enough, you probably have the money to stay at an inn."

Halt felt like crying.

"Sir, please just let us stay here, alright? I-I'll find another way tomorrow, but I need to stay here tonight. My son, he-he is just four and I have nowhere else to go right now..." His voice was breaking after the stress he felt and still feeling, even if he tried.

He sounded so young now, and Pritchard lowered his bow at the tone of his voice, coming out of the shadows. Halt flinched as he watched him appear out of thin air.

"H-how did you do that?"

"Doesn't matter. Don't worry, I am not going to hurt you. Now tell me who you are, boy." His voice was gentle. Halt looked puzzled by it.

"I... I told you, I am a traveller..." Halt started but Pritchard smiled understandingly.

"You don't trust me. Fair enough. Let me put it this way. I am a Ranger of Araluen. My name is Pritchard. Surely you've heard about the rangers?"

Halt hesitated, but he could see the trust building in his eyes. Pritchard was aware everybody knew of rangers and their influence. Nearly everyone.

"I won't hurt you as long as you are not a criminal. I don't think you are one but you gotta trust me and tell me about you if you want a place to stay." He waited a bit. "You can start by telling your name."

"My name is... Arratay. And this is my son." Halt said. Pritchard smiled softly. He was sure of his assumption now.

"Arratay. Gallican word for Halt. You know, it's strange, I just heard that the crown prince of Clonmel and his little son disappeared and are assumed dead. His name was Halt O'Carrick, I presume."

Halt looked alarmed but he kept his cool professionally. Pritchard's respect for him was growing every minute. "Yeah, I heard of the name a few times." He said causally. Pritchard decided to drop the act.

"You don't have to lie to me, boy. I already understood who you are. That knife in your belt is only produced for royal blood of Clonmel. Not everybody knows that, but you don't have to lie to me."

Halt was distraught. "I-I... Please don't tell anyone about us." He blurted out, his tone pleading. Pritchard was, not for the first time that night, very surprised at the turn of events.

"Calm down, boy. I won't tell anyone." He scooted closer to him. "Why don't you come to my cabin, huh? It's a cold night. Come on."

************

Halt had put Will into the bed in Pritchard's cabin. Pritchard had made him coffee as he sat quietly on the couch. Pritchard secretly took a glance at him. He looks really shaken up, he thought to himself. I wonder what made him run from the castle. He put his mug in front of him with a honey cup.

"Drink this, it will work miracles." He said tenderly. Halt looked at the mug uncertainly.

"I-I don't drink coffee that much..."

Pritchard raised an eyebrow. "Coffee is like the national anthem for the Rangers. Trust me when I say you will be grateful when you drink it." He winked. "Put some honey in it, it will help with the taste."

Halt obliged this time, as Pritchard sat across him with his own mug in hand.

"So, you are the lost crown prince. What are you doing here?" He asked. Halt sighed.

I...am running with my son." He said quietly.

"I could tell." His voice was tender. "Why is a crown Prince running for his life?"

Halt took a deep breath. "I had no other choice." He laughed humorlessly. "I had to run for my and my son's life. Or he would kill us."

"Who was trying to kill you?" Pritchard asked, frowning.

"My brother." Pritchard reeled with surprise. He was really perplexed now.

"Your...twin brother Ferris. He was trying to kill you?"

Halt nodded, lifted his head.

"He wanted the throne to himself, was jealous of me for my whole life but I've never thought he would take it this far." He inhaled. "First, he tried to shoot me with an arrow but my wife got shot and died instead of me. Same day, he poisoned my son. I understood he did it, and then he pushed me in the river... I barely got out and he didn't even try to help. He did try to deny it, though." He said. "I understood I had to leave or kill him to save our lives. I-I ran with my son but he sent his men after me. I'm trying to hide. I... I found this forest. I barely ran away, I almost..." He inhaled sharply. "I have no idea what to do now."

Pritchard was silent for a few moments. He gently put his hand on the young prince's shoulder.

"How old are you?" He asked softly.

"I'm twenty-two."

"You are so young to defend yourself from your brother's men for the rest of your life. I'm guessing that you probably know your way around weapons, you should be trained as a prince. Still, you don't really know how to fight properly." He hadn't pulled the hand back. "I have an offer to make you. Do you want me to train you as a Ranger? Rangers are excellent at staying discreet, believe me. And excellent archers, too. You can live here with me, they won't find you here. You would be safe, and I would teach you to be a really good fighter. What do you say?"

Halt looked up to him. He was puzzled, to say the least, his own brother was trying to kill him and a man he never met in his life was offering him something like this. As a prince, he had heard a lot about Rangers of Araluen, in fact, he had always admired them. He knew most people thought they were sorcerers but he also knew how trustworthy they actually were. Besides, he had nowhere else to go. He didn't know if he would last outside by the rate Ferris sent his men after him. He couldn't stay in inns. Also he had his son to think about. He couldn't drag a four year old everywhere after him. 

He was starting to see to it. He could learn a Ranger's skills, it would be great help to him as he also took care of his son in a safe environment. He didn't know how much he would stay here, but at least for the foreseeable future, it looked like his safest -and probably only option. 

"Yes." He blurted out all of a sudden, before even taking time to think it through. "I... I accept it. Sir. Thank you."

Pritchard smiled, eyes shining now. "Was hoping you'd accept. It's been a long while since I had an apprentice. I mean, I guess I can call you that." He winked. "I believe you will really like this."

Halt nodded again. "My son's safety is my priority, sir. I may need help with that."

"You'll get the help you want. And call me Pritchard." He smiled again. "Welcome to the Corps, then, Halt. I mean, it's the traditional way to welcome our apprentices, I know you are not in Corps but maybe one day... Anyway, it's like the standard greeting. Just roll with it."

Halt let a small smile slip. 

"I'll do my best." He said.

"Now, there is a very important matter that comes first. It's the first lesson you have to learn when you are going to be a ranger. And it's really important." Pritchard started.

Halt frowned. "Well, what is it?'

Pritchard motioned at the coffee mug in front of him.

"You have to be a great coffee drinker. You can start by drinking that. If I can get you addicted to coffee, then the rest of your training will be a piece of cake."

He had a complete serious expression on his face so Halt was puzzled by a while before he grabbed the mug and brought it to his lips.

"Oh, it's kinda nice, actually." He commented. Pritchard hit his shoulder playfully. 

"I knew you had the right light to be a Ranger, Halt O'Carrick."

Halt smiled, genuinely this time.

"Just Halt, please."

* * *


	5. Two Kingdoms Two Rangers

Will woke up groggily, as the sun was starting to go up.

He rubbed his eyes and got up as he looked around. He frowned. He didn't know this place. It was a small room, much smaller than his room back in Dun Kilty, but it looked nice and neat. He jumped off the bed, deciding to investigate. He walked to the small, wooden door, barely able to reach the doorknob because of his tiny figure. After a successful attempt, he slipped out, looking curiously at the cabin.

It was a small cabin, but it looked really comfortable and warm. There was a big couch in the centre of the room, and a small dining table. A attractive smell was coming from the kitchen, and Will realised he was hungry. Nearly against his own will, he started to track the smell. 

There was a man, looking his grandfather, King Sean's age standing behind the counter. He was wearing plain, brown clothes, frying bacon on the stove with one hand. Will sighed dreamily at the sight of the crispy bacons. He immediately decided he liked this man. 

"Excuse me sir, who are you?" He asked in his adorable, high-pitched kid voice. He could be hungry but he still had his manners. He didn't take hours long lessons about proper etiquette for nothing.

The man turned around, a warm smile on his face. Will could see the grey-hairs on his head and beard. 

"Hello, dear child." He said, affectionately. "My name is Pritchard, I am your father's friend. You are going to stay here with me for a while, so you can call me that." He held out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Pritchard!" Will exclaimed happily, shaking his hand enthusiastically. "My name is Wi-I mean, uh, Daniel?" He stammered.

"It's alright, Will, you can tell him your real name." A familiar voice rumbled behind him and Will turned around, smiling broadly as he saw the owner of the voice.

"Daddy!" 

Halt came closer and patted his shoulder. "Pritchard here is our friend, no need to hide our names from him, alright?"

"Okay!" Will turned to the smiling Pritchard. "My name is Will O'Carrick, then!" 

Pritchard let out a laugh, ruffling his hair. "That's a very nice name, Will. And you are a lovely boy." He winked at him. "Now, would you like some bacon? Because I am kind of famous for my cooking."

"Yes, please!" Will said, happily. "Daddy, Pritchard said that we are going to live here now. Is it true?"

"Yes, Will, we are going to, for a while." Halt answered. "Would you like that?" He said, after a pause. He had realised that he was actually a bit nervous for Will's opinion. He was used to living in his comfortable room in Dun Kilty castle after all. But Will looked up at him curiously.

"So is this the cabin in the woods? The one you talked about?" Will asked eagerly. Halt felt the corners of his mouth twitch a bit.

"I guess in a way, yes, it is." He answered. Wİll's face lighted up with a smile.

"Then I would love to, Daddy!" He mused. Halt smiled at him gratefully, ruffling his hair. Pritchard observed the scene with fond eyes.

"Cabin in the woods, huh?" Pritchard said amusedly as he put the plates on the table. "The boy has got great taste, I have to tell. By the way, Halt, since you agreed to me to teach you a few skills, I want to show you a few things in my training area in the woods." He said. 

"As long as we don't get too close to the village." Halt winced a bit.

Pritchard studied his worried face. "Don't worry, after I teach you our 'invisibility' move, you won't have to worry about being seen around." 

"You can be invisible?" Will asked, astonished. Pritchard winked at him playfully.

"I am visible now. Why don't we eat our breakfast first?"

* * *

It was after they had breakfast that Pritchard had settled for making coffee. Will was playing with his wooden horse toy in the living room. Halt threw a curious glance at the coffee pot on the stove and Pritchard smiled knowingly when he caught the look. 

"Do you want some?" He asked causally. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"I guess it does go nicely with honey." He said simply. Pritchard nodded approvingly then a wistful smile covered his face.

"You know, my first apprentice was already a coffee addict when I took him under my wing. He was so used to the taste that when I offered him to put honey in his coffee he actually chastised me." He laughed lightly. "He said it ruined the taste."

"You had an apprentice before?" Halt asked, intrigued. Pritchard nodded.

"I had one. His name was Crowley. Graduated a few years ago. He is a year older than you. I mean, he would be. I haven't seen him in two years." He frowned a bit. "I am in contact with some of my friends in the Corps, but I couldn't risk communicating with Crowley. If Morgarath somehow finds out, I don't want him to get banished too, or worse." He looked like he had just eaten something nasty. "I gotta hope Morgarath won't lay his hands on him."

"Who's this... Morgarath?" Halt asked, curious. Pritchard gave him a look.

"A terrible lord. The worst, most power-hungry one I've seen in my life. He is in charge of the Gorlan fief, one of the most powerful fiefs in the Kingdom. He wants the throne to himself so he is trying to manipulate the King for a time now. He accused me of false charges a little over two years ago, and made the King banish me." He said in disdain. Halt nodded.

"Yes, I have some personal experience with those kind of people." He commented. Pritchard sighed. 

"I was always more vocal than normal, about those kind of things. I tried to show everyone, especially the King, the true face of Morgarath but I guess I underestimated his influence. A few weeks later, I was suddenly accused for treachery." He explained, voice a bit strained. "They didn't even give me a trial to defend myself. Morgarath couldn't risk murdering a Ranger, I had friends in the Corps back then, I was close with Commandant Nicholl, he didn't want to make enemies with the most dangerous group in the Kingdom, I guess. So he settled for banishment. Commandant Nicholl tried to defend me, but I was banished before he could do anything. I've been travelling from place to place for over two years. I built this cabin not more than six months ago. Even for a ranger, it is hard to always be a traveller." He looked at Halt. "Good thing I stayed, though, right? I didn't know I was going to bump into a runaway prince and his son, but that was good luck." He smiled at Halt. "You are a very bright young man, Halt. Hibernian princes are usually a bit of snobs." Halt let out a small laugh. "You, on the other hand, were prepared to leave all your rights to the throne and run from your palace to protect your son's life."

"I didn't have any other choice." Halt said, a bit overwhelmed. 

"You could have killed your brother. The desire to be king can make people do so many things, things you cannot even imagine. But you didn't do that. You took your son and left your home. You are not only a bright, skilled young man, but you are also a good father." Halt blinked. "A quite good one, considering your age. Most people just chose to run from responsibility when they become a father so young."

"I am not one of those people." Halt said. "Will is more important than anything in this world to me. I'd do anything to protect him. He's all I got." He continued, shoulders hunching a bit as his voice got a pinch shaky. "God, he has always been... all I got."

Halt had lived a very deserted, lonely childhood. His sister was closer to him then the other members of his family but she was five years younger than her, so most of his childhood had been terrible. He didn't even remember his own father hugging him for once. When he got sick, they just ignored him and just put a servant or two to take care of him, not even bothering to come and see if he was okay. And then, when he was only seventeen, they had married him off to someone he had never met in his life. He had fully understood that his parents had never loved him that day. When he had married Rosalyn, he was almost resigned. He felt miserable. He had decided that maybe life was like this for him, alone, miserable, nobody loving him, trapped in a way he never wanted. 

And then he had Will. When he had first held him in his arms, his little baby figure, he had felt like this was a part of him. A piece of him. A piece from him. He had thought that maybe this little person can love me. Without any restrictions, or barriers between them. Just pure love. He is a part of me after all. And he was right. Will had always loved him regardless of who he was. He didn't care he was grumpy, grim and cold, or not like a proper prince. No, Halt was a hero in his son's eyes. Even when he was a little baby, he would smile whenever Halt held him in his arms. Will was the lifeline that connected Halt to this world, gave him a purpose. Will was all he got. Of course he had loved him. How could he not love someone so pure, someone from him?

He cleared the thoughts away as Pritchard rested a hand on his shoulder. He had an understanding look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, he is safe here. Nobody can touch him. I'll help you. I'll teach you how to defend yourself and your son like a Ranger, and then you'll see yourself that no one can hurt him. I promise you that." He said.

* * *

They talked a bit more over the coffee.

Halt hadn't realised how much he needed to talk to someone about his life. He had been feeling strangely at ease around the old Ranger, which said something about someone with major trust issues like him. He talked a bit about his life in the castle, how his parents treated him, and how his brother had blamed him for stealing his right to the throne. He felt a bit choked up while talking about his sister, Caitlyn, but Pritchard listened to him with a calm expression on his face. It was like he was physically radiating trust and security. By the time their coffee mugs were empty, Will had curled up against the couch's arm, clutching his toy to his chest and laying his head on his knees. Pritchard looked at the boy with a smile on his face.

"He looks like a small kitten." 

"Yes, uh, he is still quite little, you know. He needs his daytime naps. And the last couple of days were tiring." He put his coffee mug back on the table. "I'll take him back to bed."

"Very well, and then I can take a look at your shooting skills while he is asleep."

Halt was a bit nervous about leaving Will alone in the cabin at first but the training area was just outside the porch. Pritchard had explained to him that his horse was trained to alert them if someone got close to the cabin. So, from a view where he could see the cabin clearly, they had settled. Pritchard had his own long bow and quiver on his shoulder and a bag hanging from on his other shoulder. Halt had taken his own bow, the one he used in the castle with him also. 

"I assumed you know how to shoot. They should be teaching how to fight in the palace." Pritchard said. Halt nodded.

"Yes, I know my way around bows. I know how to use a sword too but to be honest I am not that good at that one." Halt admitted. Pritchard nodded. He motioned to him, gesturing at his bow.

"Well, let me see."

Halt carefully took his bow, nocking an arrow. Pritchard showed a tree nearly 30 meters away, with a circled target in the middle. "I want you to shoot that tree. Go."

Halt drew the arrow to the notch, aiming at the tree and releasing it. The arrow had sunk at 15 centimetres above where he had aimed, but Pritchard nodded with approval.

"Very good. You are way past the beginner stage. Not quite a Ranger's status, it will take time till you get there, but not bad at all. It will be much easier to teach you how to shoot properly."

"That wasn't proper?" Halt said, a bit amused. "Just to say, I was the best archer back in Dun Kilty."

Pritchard raised an eyebrow, then nearly faster than Halt could follow with his eyes, he stretched the bow, aimed and shoot. Halt was shocked as the arrow found the exact target, all less than five seconds.

"That," Pritchard said, not even fazed. ",is how to shoot properly."

"That was... incredible." Halt said, looking at him. "You didn't even..."

"Halt, an ordinary archer practices until he gets it right." He smiled. "A ranger practices until he never gets it wrong." 

He took the bag he brought with him off his shoulder, digging into it. "Time to look at your other weapons. A bow is a ranger's main weapon, but they've got plenty of other skills too. Like this." He pulled an object Halt didn't see before, a scabbard but for two knives. Pritchard noticed his curious glance. "This is a double scabbard. It is only produced by the Ranger Corps' blacksmiths. Try it on." He held it out to Halt and watched him put in on his belt. Then he made a gesture. 

"Come on, take out the knives." He prompted. 

Halt carefully pulled one of the knives out from the scabbard. He raised an eyebrow as he studied the knife. He could see a faint blue tint in its long and straight blade, feeling the perfect balance. It was razor sharp on one side and the other end was thicker.

"I guess you like it." Pritchard commented with a small smile. Halt nodded appreticately.

"I've never seen anything like it." He said. "What is this?"

"This is called the Saxe Knife. The blade is made from the best steels in the world. Can you feel the balance?" Halt nodded, balancing it on his finger. "Now take a look at the other one."

After putting the weapon back in its place, Halt got the other knife out. This one was a bit different, shorter but built for a special purpose, the blade as an outward taper followed by a sharp inward taper to balance it. 

"What is this used for?" Halt asked. 

"This is the throwing knife. As the name clearly states, it is used for throwing." Pritchard explained. "Watch me."

Within a blink of eye, he pulled out his own throwing knife from his double scabbard, turned it around and threw it. It hit the tree they practiced their shooting a few minutes ago, just two centimetres above Pritchard's arrow. Halt's eyes had widened as he witnessed this incredible show of mastery second time that day. Pritchard, not even fazed, turned to look at him.

"That's how it is used." He said, a bit smugly. Halt shook his head in disbelief.

"Do you really think you can teach me all this? Because I really don't think that I can throw a knife like _that_." Halt said. Pritchard patted his back.

"Every single one of us uttered those words when we first saw our mentors doing it." He explained. "But we turned into Rangers nevertheless. And for a starter, you have a great potential. You really shoot fine, and you have a backhand training, which isn't something found in apprentices, usually." He smiled. "And, of course, you have a great master, which is the most important thing of all."

Halt snorted, as Pritchard went to collect their arrows and his throwing knife.

"What about the invisibility trick?" He asked after him. He had tried to sound casual but Pritchard had caught the excited tone under it. He smiled to himself.

The young prince was really starting to warm up at the idea of being a Ranger. 

* * *

Pritchard had strictly warned him before he left that he wasn't going to do anything that might endanger his position in the Corps while he was gone. That he wasn't going to try to protect Pritchard and risk himself. _You aren't going to get your ass banished to_ o, he had told him precisely before he left Araluen grounds. 

And of course Crowley hadn't listened.

In his defense, Pritchard knew him probably better than himself so he should have known that Crowley would go and do something stupid. Or crazy. But he couldn't have just expected him to sit and do nothing. You are a crazy redhead, was Prithcard's occasional mantra through his apprenticeship. Crazy things were what crazy redhead rangers like him did. 

So he had returned to the Araluen Castle after his last meeting with his mentor, and had demanded to see the King. At least he was going to try to change the King's mind. That was the least he could do. So he had told the King's Chamberlain that he had to see the King for a very important issue. He had made him wait before he was invited to the King's throne room.

He could still remember what happened.

_"Ranger Crowley Meratyn, my lord, from Hogarth Fief." Crowley greeted King Oswald, as he walked into the throne room._

_"Yes, Ranger Crowley, my Chamberlain mentioned that you had something to say. I am listening." He said, focusing on him._

_"Yes, my lord, there is a matter." Crowley took a deep breath. "About Ranger Pritchard's banishments and the accusations against him."_

_There was a silence for a few seconds._

_"What about it?" The King questioned._

_"With all due respect, your majesty, but I believe that he never committed those crimes against you and our country." He said, with all the courage he could master._

_King Oswald was quietly looking at him, his expression an indifferent mask. Crowley held his breath. What is the worst thing that could happen, he mused to himself. Well, he also answered to himself, he could think you were in cooperation with Pritchard and also betraying the country, which, he could imagine the consequences of that thought wouldn't be nice at all._

_"Those were serious accusations, Ranger Crowley. He was accused of treason. You don't think I will just believe your word of honesty and clear all of the charges against him, do you?"_

_Crowley decided to try his luck once more._

_"My lord, I just want you to reconsider this decision. Not because I don't believe your judgement, but because you were probably...misinformed. Ranger Pritchard was my mentor for five years, I know him better than most people. He is one of the most loyal people I've ever met, he's done his duty to the kingdom with a great honor and pride for years. I believe that it could be wrong information, what they told you about him. Please, my lord, for all the services he performed to you and your family, I beg you to reconsider his banishment."_

_There was a long, deep silence in the room. Crowley didn't know what was the king thinking. He could say he would rethink Pritchard's banishments or order the knights to arrest him, he honestly didn't know._

_"Ranger Crowley, I understand your request, and I am also aware of your close relationship with h im." King Oswald said at last. "I thought Pritchard was a very good ranger too, but all those accusations weren't light at all." He shook his head. "If Morgarath says he committed those crimes against the kingdom, then he is right. I am sorry, Crowley. But this is my final decision."_

_"My lord..." Crowley started._

_"You can leave now, Ranger Crowley. Return to your fief." Oswald's voice was starting to get strained now. Crowley wanted to argue with all of his being but he had, after all, promised Pritchard that he wouldn't get banished too. So he took a deep breath, retreating._

_"As you wish, Your Majesty." He said, bowing his head a little before leaving the room._

Crowley took a deep breath. That was two years ago. And now he had no idea where his former mentor was. He hoped he was alright.

He wasn't the only one to get banished in that two years. Morgarath had also accused a few of Ranger of serious treason charges and got them banished over that time. Everybody knew it was Morgarath's scheme, but nobody could openly accuse the most valued adviser and baron of the King. King Oswald trusted Morgarath way too much, that he could manipulate the King however he wanted. Even if it meant scattering the King's own Rangers.

Crowley shook himself free from the this thoughts. He took a deep breath, wanting to distract himself by walking a bit. He took a look around. He was in the annual Ranger Gathering, and it was nighttime so he had no job to do. Commandant Nicholl had wanted him to give the second-year apprentices a lesson on moving without being seen that morning, so he had been with three apprentices all day. He was so distracted that he didn't notice when he bumped into someone.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." He said quickly, looking at the ranger in front of him. "I was a bit distracted."

"Yeah, I could see that." The ranger across him said amusedly, and Crowley recognised his face.

"Berrigan, right? The musician?" He asked. Berrigan grinned. "Ranger Berrigan at your service. And you were... Crowley, right? Pritchard's apprentice?"

Crowley nodded. "I graduated a few years ago, yes." He shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. Sorry about that."

"No problem. You seem really upset, though. Is something wrong?" He asked gently. Crowley sighed.

"I was thinking about my former mentor. I wonder where he is right now." He admitted. Berrigan's face softened.

"Oh." He said. "I see. I was very sad to hear what happened two years ago. We were good friends. I mean, he was nearly good friends with everybody. One of the greatest ranger of all time. It's such a shame he was banished." He frowned a bit. 

Crowley smiled bitterly.

"For crimes he didn't commit." He finished the untold sentence. Berrigan smiled at him.

"You are brave, I'll give you that." He commented.

"Pritchard taught me to always stand by the truth." He said. "I even tried to talk to the king about his exile, two years ago."

"Are you serious?" Berrigan was really interested now. "What did you say?"

"I tried to convince him that my former mentor wouldn't betray his country in a million years. That there should be a mistake in his accusation and he should reconsider his decision."

Berrigan was shaking his head with admiration. "You could have been arrested for cooperation, you know." He mused.

"I had to try." He shrugged. "Though, it was no use. He just sent me away." He hesitated. "Told me that Lord Morgarath did the best decision with him."

Berrigan was looking at him seriously now. "So he admitted that those banishments and accusation are Morgarath's job."

"I think we already knew." Crowley said. Berrigan nodded.

"I mean, of course we did, anyone who isn't stupid can know that Morgarath is manipulating him." He looked around a bit. "Did you see the news?"

"What news?" Crowley questioned.

"King Oswald sent Prince Duncan to stay in Norgate Castle."

"What? Why?" Crowley frowned. "Wasn't he going to be his proxy in a few months?"

"Morgarath convinced the King that Duncan was too inexperienced and too rash. They are saying that he is sent to Norgate so that he could win some experience, but if you ask my opinion, it's nothing but an exile." Berrigan said.

Crowley was surprised. "Morgarath is getting too dangerous. We are king's rangers, we should act against any threats against the throne." He pointed out.

Berrigan nodded. "I agree with you. Commandant Nicholl is trying to do something about that, I think. They had a big fight, after all."

Crowley knew what he was talking about. Commandant Nicholl and Lord Morgarath had a very big fight in the Araluen castle a few weeks ago, as people told. It had even come to personal insults, accoarding to the people in the castle. 

"He probably knows Morgarath is behind all this, and maybe he could convince the King..."

Suddenly, they heard several hoofsounds approaching them. They both frowned. All of the rangers were at this gathering, there wasn't anyone that could come to the place. Crowley gripped his bow causually, and he could see that the rangers present in that area was starting to do the same. Soon, ten horsed man appeared in the distance, all wearing orange-black colors and sigils. Morgarath's knights. Crowley tensed. He saw that everybody did the same. He took a glance at Berrigan beside him. 

"How did they even find the Gathering Place?" One of the younger rangers asked. Everybody was thinking the same thing. The Gathering Place was one of the most well-protected secrets of the Kingdom. Not even the King himself knew. Soon, theknights stopped their horses in front of them.

"Which one of you is the Commandant?" Their leader, an angry looking man with asked roughly. All of the rangers present looked at each other.

"This is Rangers' territory. You have no business here." One of them said in a determined voice, taking a few steps towards the group. The leader turned to him, frowning.

"Oh really? I bet Lord Morgarath would be pleased to hear this piece of information from you, wouldn't he?"

The ranger's face had gone all red. His hand went to his saxe knife but all of the guards drew their swords at the same time, causing all the rangers to draw their bows each with arrows aimed at the men.

"If one of you lay a finger on him, we won't even leave one of you alive to tell Morgarath what happened." Farrel, one of the best rangers in the country, spitted out as he aimed at the leader.

"How dare you to speak to me like that..."

" _Enough_!" A strong voice boomed around the field. They all turned to see Commandant Nicholl walking towards the scene, with a ranger behind him. His cold, steel-like gaze travelled across all of them.

"What is happening here?" He demanded.

"We are looking for Commandant Nicholl." The leader of the men spitted out angrily.

"You are looking right at him." His gaze was calm but cold. "What's the matter? And why, in the world, are you holding your swords at my Rangers?" He asked angrily.

"Because your little rangers don't know how to respect Lord Morgarath's personal knights..."

"You little... Nicholl, please give us the command to shoot them all now." Farrel hissed, boiling with rage.

"No, Farrel, you won't do that." Nicholl looked back at the men. "Now you are going to drop your swords and never going to point them at one of my rangers again." He hissed at him.

The leader of the knights looked at them in disgust, lowering his sword. "I have no bussiness planned with your pitiful rangers, don't worry. You, however, are coming with us."

"Speak with respect to the Ranger Commandant, you pig!" Berrigan exclaimed. The man turned a mocking gaze on him.

"Your Commandant is accused of treason and betrayal to the kingdom." He said. 

Everybody gasped. Farrel roared with anger a second later, recovering faster than the others.

"Banishing our rangers weren't enough and now Morgarath wants our Commandant, too? Go tell your lord to shove that accusations up into his ass..."

"Farrel, calm down." Commandant Nicholl sighed.

"I am not calming down while he accuses every single of us nearly every month!" He said. 

"Commandant Nicholl, you are coming with us right now or we'll arrest every single Ranger here from cooperation. That won't be lovely, right?" The leader said.

"Get the hell out of here!" Farrel shouted.

"Yes, go back to your damn castle!" One of the rangers yelled. Other rangers in the crowd shouted their support too. 

"Your choice, Commandant." The man said, mock clear in his eyes.

Nicholl closed his eyes, shaking with anger. He turned to Farrel. 

"Make sure everyone returns to their fief in safety." He said in a strained voice. Farrel was wide-eyed.

"What? Nicholl, you are not going anywhere!" He hissed. Nicholl sighed.

"I can't risk them arresting all of you. I am the Commandant, and I am going with them. A commandant doesn't put his rangers into a risk like this." He said determinedly.

"Nicholl..."

"Farrel, you know I am right. Now please leave this place after I leave." He turned to the Rangers with a pained expression. "The Gathering is over. Thank you all for joining." He cleared his throat, turning to the knights under two dozens of Rangers' confused, shocked and pained eyes.

"Lead the way." Nicholl said to the knight, internally shaking with an uncontrollable anger.

* * *

After dinner and the coffee, Pirtchard raised from his seat, scretching his muscles as he looked at Halt.

"I guess I am going to sleep now. You sure you can manage it without me?" He asked.

"I think we can survive." Halt said dryly. "Good night, Pritchard. Thanks for today."

Pritchard beamed. "My pleasure. Good night."

"Goodnight, Pritchard!" Will called out after him, waving from where he was sitting on the ground, playing. Pritchard smiled.

"Good night, Will." Then he closed his door, going into his room.

Halt was lying on the couch, a bit thoughtful as Will played on the carpet. After a while, Will walked up to him, looking up at him with adorable puppy eyes.

"Can I cuddle with you, Daddy?" he asked innocently. Halt smiled at his cute request, opening his arms as Will jumped into them.

"Of course you can." He said and Will cuddled to his side, resting his head on his father's chest as Halt closed his arm around him.

"Comfortable?" He asked with an amused expression.

"Mh-hm." Will murmured, looking up at him. "I love you, daddy." He said softly.

Halt started to card his fingers through his wild, untamed hair gently. 

"I love you too, son." He whispered back. He was relieved that nobody was around to hear him utter this words and display this kind of open affection but who was he kidding? Will always got the best out of him, always.

Will snuggled closer, sighing comfortably as Halt slowly ran his fingers through his curls. They were watching the fireplace now, as it was slowly crackling in front of them, radiating peace and comfort and warmth.

"Daddy?" 

"Yes?" 

"Is this our home now?" Will questioned. Halt sighed, not sure how to answer.

"I don't know, Will." He answered honestly. "Do you want it to be?"

There was a beat before Will answered.

"As long as you are here, I guess. Everywhere is home to me if you are in it." Will said after a while, thoughtfully. Halt felt his heart doing a leap. He cuddled Will closer, kissing the top of his head.

"Same goes for me." He whispered, smiling. "You are my home, son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you like the chapter! Sorry it took a bit long. By the way, is that too many characters? I wanted to explore what was going on at Crowley's side too in this chapter. Your opinions are important to me, feel free to share them. Have a nice day :))


	6. Search For A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I know it's been long but here is the new chapter! There is a bit action in this chapter, as things are getting to an another level. This chapter begins two years later after the previous chapter, so I hope you enjoy :) Have a good day

**_-Two Years Later, The Kingdom of Clonmel-_ **

This was it. He had waited for hours on alert so that he could do this. He was feeling it, he was close to the victory. Finally, he was going to achieve his goal, this time he had it all planned out, he had waited patiently for the Rangers to go out to the moving unseen practice to sneak into the younger one's room. 

As silently as he could manage, he tiptoed to the young Ranger's apprentice's room, stopping in front of a big closet located in the corner of the room. He grinned as he took the keys out from his pocket. He had snuck them out from his belt this morning. He concentrated, opening the closet with a click. He grinned in victory as he looked over the dreamy long bow and beautiful knives inside the closet. This was his moment! He could finally use them, try the bow and the knives like a Ranger! He knew that he could do it, he was probably a natural at being a Ranger.

He had just reached to the saxe knife when he heard a cough behind him and he jumped. He was caught on act! Again! 

He knew that the man would be angry with him so he decided to pull out his greatest weapon. His adorable cuteness. 

He turned around, finding himself facing a man wrapped in a Ranger's cloak, standing there with a raised eyebrow and stormy eyes which were identical to his own. 

"Hi, Daddy!" Will said, as sweetly as he could manage. Halt opened his mouth, stayed like that for a bit and then sighed like he had no words left to say to his indefatigable six-year old son.

"Will, how many times do I have to explain to you..." He started.

"But, Daddy, I was just too curious..." Will piped up. 

",that you shouldn't mingle around with my bows or knives..."

"I just couldn't resist it!" Will objected.

"-because they are real weapons that can hurt you if you accidentally do something wrong with them! They are not toys, Will, they can be really dangerous!" Halt said. 

"I know they are not toys, daddy! I was trying to shoot with them like you do!" Will defended himself. Halt didn't look convinced at all.

"You are only six, Will!" He said loudly, throwing his hands in the air. "You are not, by any means, near the age you can shoot an arrow or throw a knife or use any kinds of weapons, do you understand me? And you won't be for a very, very long time." 

Will huffed in annoyance. "But you always get to do the fun stuff! You go shoot arrows and throw knives all day with Uncle Pritchard! I want to do that things too, it's not fair!" He complained. 

Halt sighed again, running his hands through his hair. He sat down on the couch, pulling his son towards him, making him sit on his knees.

"Son, am I not spending enough time with you? Am I not playing with you enough, or even neglecting you? If it's the case, please tell me, I may gotten caught up into my training a little bit too much these days, but you are always the most important thing to me, okay?" Halt said in a soft, gentle tone. He took his little hands into his own grasp. "I promise I will make more time for you, but you can't go around and try to throw my knives just because you are bored, alright? You are still too little to use weapons, and you could hurt yourself trying to use them, what if something happens to you, Will? So, no bows, no arrows, no knives, strictly no till you are, I don't know, at least 15. Otherwise you're going to give your old man all grey hairs in this age." Halt said. Will giggled.

"You are not old, daddy." 

Halt smiled a bit. He squeezed his hands tenderly. "Deal?"

"Okay, okay, deal." Will then surged forward, wrapping his little arms around his neck, hugging him tight. "You are not neglecting me, Daddy, you always play with me when I want! Besides, I love watching you train with Uncle Pritchard." Halt smiled, a bit relieved at his answer. He cupped his face, smoothing his hair away from his forehead. 

"Good boy." He said. "Tell you what, I'm going to the town today, just to pick up some groceries, do you wanna come with me?" He asked.

"To the town? With you? Really?" Will's eyes widened.

"Yes. We could drop by the bakery you love so much and get you a nice treat. Whatever you want. It's been a while since I took you into the town." Halt said, winking at him. Will smiled brightly, eyes shining, nodding with enthusiasm.

"Of course I wanna come with you, Daddy!" He exclaimed. Halt smiled. 

"Okay, then, get ready, my little mischief-maker."

* * *

Two hours later, father and son were returning from grocery shopping. Halt wasn't wearing his Ranger cloak, of course, they were in Clonmel, not Araluen after all. He stopped when he was in front of a small bakery. Halt looked at Will. He was pratically jumping with happiness. He shook his head with affection as he watched his child radiating joy. He wasn't a smiler or someone who showed any kind of open affection to other people but Halt's heart melted everytime he saw his son's bright smile. It was the world's best smile, if you asked him. Though, Pritchard thought so. 

"Come on, go inside." He nudged him and they entered the bakery. Will ran to the counter filled with all kinds of sweets and pastries and Halt rushed after him. The baker smiled at him, turning to face Halt.

"Good day, sir. How can I be in assistance?" He asked in a kind voice.

Halt turned to Will.

"What do you want?" He asked him. Will stood on his tiptoes, trying to see the counter.

"I can't see them!" He announced. Halt scooped him up, so that he can see the sweets on the counter.

"Here's good?" He asked.

"Yes!" Will said excitedly, looking very enthusiastic as he looked over all the sweets with wide eyes. He pointed at a big, brown cake on the left.

"I want that one!" He declared. The baker smiled affectionately at him. He looked at Halt holding him.

"You heard the man." Halt said simply, shrugging. The baker smiled again.

"Of course, one chocolate cake for the little mister right away." He said, wrapping the cake up in a wrapper. Will turned to Halt excitedly.

"Can we eat it now?" He asked. Halt scoffed.

"You'll have to wait until we get home." He said. "Come on, let's go. Thank you, sir." He said to the baker as he took the package and walked out of the shop.

* * *

They were halfway through the way to the cabin when the darkened sky lit up with a fierce lightning bolt and the loud roar of the thunder followed. Will yelped, grabbing his father's leg and hiding his face on his pants. Halt smiled, aware of his son's fear of thunder which was something he had nearly since he was a baby. He scratched Will's head gently with his nail, the way he knew Will loved to, with his hand that wasn't holding the bags. 

"Alright, little chevalier, we should hurry if we don't want to get caught in the rain." He announced, patting his back soflty. "The thunder will pass soon, don't be scared."

"I am not scared." Will grumbled, his head still buried in the fabric. Halt raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Oh, really?" He mused.

Will lifted his head and glared at him in such a way that was so identical to Halt himself that he nearly shrank under the heavy gaze.

"Yes, really." Will deadpanned, and Halt stifled a laugh. 

"Okay, you win this round. Now we should really get home." Halt said, as they came at the entrance of the forest that Pritchard's cabin was in. Halt frowned, realizing something was off.

"Where is Declan?" He said, looking around. "I swear I had tied him up right here..." 

Suddenly, like there was a crack in the sky, rain started to pour on them. "Shi-Shoot," Halt said, barely correcting himself. He turned to Will. "Will, I gotta go find Declan, okay? Maybe he broke loose from his tie, he should be around somewhere. Stay under that tree while I search for him so you don't get wet, okay?" Halt told him.

Will had already run to some tree, securing himself under its thick leaves. "Okay, daddy!"

Halt had just started to look around for his horse for two minutes when he realised something was off. He quickly took his bow to his hand but before he could even use it, something hit him from behind and he tumbled over the soft grass. 

Suddenly, there was a man over him, snatching the bow from his hands and punching his face. Halt was in shock but he instictively started to fight back, his Ranger training taking over. He pulled his throwing knife from his belt and knocked the man unconscious with its back. Unfortunately, there were three other man lunging themselves at him before he could recover, and he started to struggle free from them. He got rid of one of them with his knife but the other two snatched it away from him. He caught one of them's dagger before he could stab him and turned him around so he was the one stabbed. The other one took a bit longer but he managed to catch his wrist and twist it around causing the men to cry out in pain before Halt threw a kick on his chest, knocking his breath out before he laid him off too. 

Suddenly, just as he got rid of the four men, Halt's heart stopped with the most chilling sound he'd heard in his life: his son's cry of pain and help. 

"DADDY!"

Halt stood on his feet and started running crazily to where he left Will without even a sensible thought. He stumbled into the clearness and he stopped abruptly as he came face to face with the scene before him.

"Will!"

Will was there, but he had a sword pressed close to his neck as he was being held by a soldier, his clothes similar to the other guys who attacked him, tightly with an arm. Halt wanted to decorate this man with his arrows but his bow was taken while he was trying to run away from the other men.

"Daddy!" Will cried out as he was looking at him with wide eyes from where he was held. Halt was so shocked that he barely registered the man who was holding the sword talking. 

"Well, well, Prince Halt O'Carrick." The man said, a dirty smirk in his face. "Prince Ferris sent his regards."

Halt gasped, shaking as he heard a name he thought he wouldn't hear again. He felt an immense pain as he understood what just happened, and he turned his eyes back on the soldier and Will. 

"Let him go!" Halt hissed, trying to act calm as he watched his six year old son with a sword pressed against his little neck. The man laughed. 

"I am sorry, Your Highness, I won't be able to fullfill that request. I have the order to cut the throat of this little, sweet boy and then you, and I had that order for two years now, I could have been done with this job a lot quicker if you didn't manage to hide for so long." He smirked. "But you didn't even leave Clonmel. I guess you thought that your brother would be convinced that you wouldn't get in his way to the crown once you disappeared. But you were wrong, Prince Halt." He said. "Ferris had to be sure that you two were gone for good. You could always come back for revenge. One day."

"Daddy!" Will cried out, and Halt could see that he was frightened. His own hands were shaking too. He had to be very, very careful if he was going to do what he was thinking in the next step. And he was going to. 

"Will, look into my eyes, just look into them, don't be scared, don't you be afraid, do you hear me? Just focus on my eyes, keep calm, okay?" He said, trying to muster up a convincing, reassuring tone for him. Will had tears in his eyes but he was looking into Halt's eyes now. Halt managed a shaky smile, hoping it would keep his son calm for the time being. 

"Why are you lying to your son, Halt? He will be dead in a few seconds, he should be afraid, he should know that his father can do nothing to save him, right?" The man laughed evilly. "But if you want these to be your last words, I will allow it, it's fun to watch your desperation..."

Before the man understood what happened, Halt had pulled his saxe knife hidden in his cloak and threw it under less than two seconds. Loreen's eyes widened as he understood what happened but as the knife sunk deep into his chest, there was nothing he could do but cry out loud in pain and dropping his sword from his hand. 

Will was free from his hold as Loreen collapsed, but Halt could see the rest of his men coming closer to them as they heard the cry of their leader. Halt shouted as one of them tackled him into the ground.

"Will, run!" He shouted. Will was bewildered, his eyes wide open and shaking with tears.

"But-but Daddy..."

"Just run! Run back to the cabin, I said _run_ , Will!" Halt yelled as he tried to keep the guards from going to Will's direction. 

Thankfully, Will had started running. Before he could lose his sight, however, one of the guards started to run after him.

"No!" Halt exclaimed, trying to deal with five armored man coming to him with basically nothing in his hand. The cabin was still far away, and he didn't know if Will could make it before the man caught him. Suddenly, he saw with the corner of his eye that Will had started climbing to the giant oak tree in the distance with lightning speed as he probably also understood that he wasn't fast enough to get away from the man. The soldier cried with frustration as he watched Will climb the tree as a spider. 

"You little monkey!" He exclaimed at the tree.

 _That's my clever son_ , Halt thought briefly to himself as he punched another guy unconscious and tried to kick the other in the guts. He could see the man trying to climb the tree but it was raining so badly and he was neither small enough nor an excellent climber as Will so he kept slipping everytime he tried to climb after Will. 

"Once we get rid of your father, I'll come cut that tree off so I can deal with you!" The soldier screeched at the tree, as Will disappeared somewhere among the leaves. The soldier drew his sword and rushed back to join his friends that were trying to kill Halt. 

Halt had laid five of the man out but the other three was pushing him hard. Soon, he cried as they tackled him into the ground, two of them holding him down and one of them trying to reach his sword.

"End of the road, Halt O'Carrick. No escape or tricks left in your sleeve." He said. Halt glared at him as he drew his sword and aimed at his neck.

"Goodbye, old prince." he said. Halt wanted to close his eyes but he wasn't going to give that piece of scum the satisfaction.

The man raised his sword, but it never came down. Halt frowned as a sound of very familiar whistling was heard and watched as a grey headed arrow sunk deep into the man's heart, finding his mark with a very familiar precision that Halt wanted to cry out in relief as he understood what happened.

The soldier holding the sword had collapsed back, lifeless. The other two didn't even time to comprehend what happened as both of them were shot with arrows in the following few seconds. 

Halt quickly threw their bodies off his body and turned around to see his mentor, the man he'd come to see as a father in the two years they spent together, Pritchard standing there with his bow and arrows in all of his glory.

Halt closed his eyes as relief washed over him, taking deep breaths to calm his senses which had gone overdrive. He opened his eyes as he felt a hand under his head, pulling him into a warm, cloaked chest. Halt closed his eyes again, trying to regulate his breathing as Pritchard held his head pressed close to his chest, holding him close. With his free hand, he was patting Halt's back comfortably. Halt didn't realise he was shaking until that moment. 

"It's okay, son, you are alright now." Pritchard murmured as he tried to calm him down.

"Pritchard-Will, I-I need to-to see him..." Halt gasped, pulling away a bit from his comforting hold. Before he could get a move, though, he heard a little cry to his left.

"Daddy!"

Will was running towards him, his hair all mussed up and dirt on his clothes and still tears on his face. Halt took a deep breath, still shaking a bit as Will ran to his arms straightly. 

"Daddy, they were going to k-kill y-you..." He started crying. Halt, even though still in initial shock of what just happened, found himself in amazement that Will was still worrying and crying about him while he was the one who was a second away from getting his throat cut. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest and putting his head on his shoulder. Pritchard laid a hand on his shoulder as he held onto Will tightly, telling himself over and over again that his son was okay and alive and in his arms as he felt his presence close. Will was still sobbing but all Halt could think about that he was safe now.

He didn't know how much time passed, maybe seconds, maybe hours, but he felt Pritchard squeezing his shoulder gently. "We need to leave now. Come on. Do you have any injuries?" He asked. Halt frowned a bit, wincing as he tried to get up. 

"Nothing major but some really nice bruises." He groaned as he tried to get up. Will was watching him with worried eyes. Halt managed a smile at his son. "Don't worry, Will, I am okay. We are okay." 

Will bit his lip as Pritchard held out a hand to help Halt stand up. Halt winced again as he got on his feet, using Pritchard's arms' support. He turned to face him.

"They broke my bow, I'm sorry..." He started.

"You have plenty of spares back in the cabin." Pritchard assured him. Halt took a deep breath.

"Pritchard, I owe you my life, Will's too, if you didn't come just in time we would be..."

"Sssh." Pritchard shushed him, a stern expression on his face. "Don't even mention it, alright? I'm sorry I didn't come sooner to check up on you." Pritchard turned to where Will was standing, he leaned a bit on his level. "Hey, Will, you are a very brave and smart little guy, you know that, right? That climbing to the tree trick was incredible! You are so clever." He said, trying to distract Will from the shock and trauma he just experienced. Will wiped his tear-stricken face with his ripped sleeve and looked up to him. 

"Really?" He asked in a small voice, sniffing. Pritchard smiled widely. 

"Yes, really! I am truly impressed, sweetie. Why don't we go back to the cabin and then you tell me all about how you learned to climb like that, huh?" Pritchard said, holding his little hand. Will nodded, his mood a bit lightened as he took his hand.

"Okay, Uncle Pritchard." Will said. Halt looked at Pritchard gratefully as he took care of Will. Pritchard looked at Halt.

"Do you need help walking?" He asked. Halt shook his head. 

"I am not that bad, don't worry." He said, and Pritchard nodded. 

"Alright, then, let's all go home." He mused.

* * *

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Will asked, probably for the millionth time since they came home. Halt sighed, trying not to wince as Pritchard applied some kind of medication to his bruises. He really didn't want his son to develop a paranoia, but accoarding to his current level of anxiety and endless fidgeting, it already seemed like he had developed it by now. 

"Will, I am alright..." he started to say, but Pritchard cut him off. 

"Hey, Will, come take a look at this!" Pritchard said in a lighthearted voice, holding out a hand to the six year old. Will hesitated for a second, and the suspicious look in his face was so grown up that Halt wanted to laugh. Nonetheless, Will took Pritchard's hand and walked to where he was standing behind Halt. Pritchard showed Will the bowl he was holding, filled with a white, thick substance that was made out of the herbs he mixed up. 

"See that? I made this out of very special, effective herbs. So effective that when I apply this on your dad's wounds, they'll disappear completely." Pritchard explained. Will's eyes widened.

"They'll disappear?" He asked, a bit surprised. Pritchard smiled. "Of course they will. Have you ever seen me not pull of something?"

Will giggled. His mood was improving. "No, Uncle Pritchard. You do everything best."

Pritchard ruffled his hair. "You got that right."

"So Daddy is going to be okay?" He asked.

"He won't even have a trace left from these bruises tomorrow morning." Pritchard reassured him. Will nodded, his curls bouncing all the ways.He touched the substance. "It's sticky." He commented.

Will was much more relaxed and happy in the next few hours, so Halt felt himself relax too. Still, he was a little bit more clingy than usual so he wouldn't let Halt go all night. He had fallen asleep against Halt's chest, clinging to his shirt quickly after they had dinner.

"He must be exhausted from all the turmoil you lived through today." Pritchard commented softly, watching the little boy he had come to love so much sleep on his father's shirt. Halt looked down at Will, watching his closed eyes and wide brown curls falling on his forehead. 

"He nearly died in front of me." He said, his voice quivering. "They were going to kill him if I didn't act for another two seconds."

"But you did act. I didn't train you just for the fun. You have the insight and the skills of a Ranger now. Those skills saved your son's life." Pritchard said. Halt took a deep breath.

"For now." He said. A silence loomed over the room. The soft cracking of the fireplace and Will's evened out breathing were the only sounds in the room.

"Halt, you need to go." Pritchard said at last. 

Halt took a deep breath, looking at his hands, like he didn't wanna meet Pritchard's gaze.

"I know." He simply said, a lump on his throat.

"If Ferris is still sending his men to hunt you down, you are not safe in Clonmel. I had thought that they lost the track of you, but I was wrong. If they figured out the location of the cabin, I cannot keep you safe here any longer." Pritchard explained, taking a deep breath. "Halt, I promised you something two years ago, and I intend to keep that promise. I will keep you safe no matter what. I won't let your brother or anyone else touch you or Will again. So, the best way to protect you is for you to leave Clonmel." He said.

"Yes, but, where will I go?" Halt asked desperately. Pritchard's answer was surprisingly certain and clear.

"To Araluen." Halt looked up at him, surprised. Pritchard had a resolute expression on his face. "You will go to Araluen."

"Your home country." Halt commented. Pritchard nodded. 

"I've given you a Ranger training for two years. Normally it's a five year training, but you are an exceptional student, one of the best I've ever seen, so you made so much more progress than normal. Your archery skills are better than at least the half of the Ranger's Corps right now." Pritchard told him. "Your other skills are excellent, too. You're nearly completely qualifed to be a Ranger right now." Halt felt his mood was improved by his mentor's honest praises. "I don't want you to miss the chance to be a real Ranger. You have the potential to be literally the greatest Ranger of all time. So I want you to go to Araluen and find the Ranger Corps. You can complete your training there, and be safe from what Ferris can do here. Halt, once you complete your training you would be a very respected member of the Kingdom so you could live the rest of your lives in prosperity with your son." Pritchard said. "I believe that is your best option right now."

Halt fell silent for a few minutes after that, registering what his mentor just told him. The more he thought about it, the more what he said felt right. He looked around the living room of their small cabin for a bit. For the last two years, he had grown to call this place "home". A place that felt more like home than he had felt in his place in Dun Kilty for the 22 years of his life. He had loved learning how to be a Ranger. He had loved it much more than he once thought he would. Will had loved this place too, Halt knew that. He took a deep, long breath. He had grown close with Pritchard during that time. He realised that Pritchard had been more of a father to him than his own father ever was. He was forever grateful to him. 

Then he looked back at his son, sleeping peacefully in his chest. Halt had gone through great lengths just for Will. He wouldn't hesitate to go greater ones just for him. Will was his everything. If he had to leave this cabin and Pritchard, he would. If he had to go to a country he had never been too, he would. He would do it for him. And he was going to.

He looked at Pritchard. His voice was coming out more determined now.

"Okay." Halt said. "When are we leaving?"

* * *

**_-Two Weeks Later, Araluen, Gorlan-_ **

Halt had been riding for two hours. It was already the evening, and they had just arrived at the Gorlan fief which from what he heard and witnessed on the way, was one of the biggest fiefs in the Araluen country.

It had been three days since Will and Halt arrived at Araluen. After that day they almost died in Clonmel, they had packed up and got on their way the morning after. Pritchard had given them new clothes, some travel equipment, and some food they could eat on the way. They had said their farewells on the porch of their cabin, and Pritchard had reminded him again that he should go talk to the Corps when they arrived. 

_"I wish you could come with us too." Halt said to his mentor. Pritchard smiled._

_"Who knows, maybe you'll go there and overthrow that Morgarath scum and then call me back to the country." He joked._

_Halt laughed._

_"Sound like a tough plan." He commented. Pritchard beamed wider._

_"Just find Crowley, you crazy lunatics will work out a way."_

So they had been travelling across the country for a few days. Halt thought that since Gorlan was a big fief, it probably had some good inns. He had asked the locals for the location of the inn and now they were riding there with Will.

"I am hungry." Will whined, from where he was leaning against Halt's chest on top of the horse, his father's strong arm wrapped tightly and safely around him. Halt smiled. His son had a insatiable appetite, which wasn't surprising at all considering his highly energetic self. He thought briefly about giving him some bread left in his bag, but he decided better of it.

"See that lights?" Halt pointed at somewhere in the distance. "That is an inn right there. We can have a proper meal there if you can wait for five minutes." 

"I suppose I can make it." Will patted his stomach, and Halt let out a laugh. He urged him to go on their way. "Come on." 

When they were about to arrive at the inn, though, there heard some shouting coming from inside. Halt frowned a bit, as Will turned to look up at him.

"Daddy? What are those noises?" Will asked. Halt was surprised too. He turned to his son.

"I don't know, Will. We'll find out soon, let's just..."

A loud CRASH sound echoed all around the place and they abruptly stopped when they were nearly at the door. Halt could see some girl, a waitress given by the apron she was wearing, also waiting by the door, eyes wide and watching what was happening inside from the window as if she was afraid to go inside.

Halt hopped down from Declan, pulling Will with him and ttaking Will's hand as he walked to where she was standing. The girl irked as she recognized them.

"Good evening, what's going on inside?" Halt asked. 

"Hello, sir, I-uh, I am not sure, I was off to bring some beer and when I got back, Lord Morgarath's men were attacking someone... A Ranger, I think." She explained, and Halt's eyebrows shot up.

"A Ranger? Another one?" Will squeaked. Halt winced as he heard a series of curses and loud crashes from inside. 

"...am gonna cut that nose of yours, so that you'll learn not to stick it into other's businesses!" Someone said, followed by a maniacal laughter. Halt frowned. He had to help this 'Ranger' guy, especially after hearing that it was Lord Morgarath's - the power-hungry lord he heard a lot about from his mentor Pritchard back in Clonmel-men attacking him.

He quickly slipped his bow from his shoulders and took an arrow from his quiver. He took a glance at Will who was offering him a knowing smile, as if he expected him to go inside and beat up the bad guys, which was something he was used to during their two-years alongside Pritchard. He looked at the waitress girl standing there, and Halt decided she seemed nice enough.

"Excuse me, could you look after my son for a minute or two? Will, stay with her, alright?" Halt said hastily as he placed Will beside the waitress under her puzzled stare. "Thank you." He said as he took his bow in his yand, nocked an arrow and slipped inside the inn's door silently. 

The waitress turned to look at Will with perplexed eyes but the little boy seemed unusually relaxed. He smiled up to her.

"Don't worry, he always does that." He told her in a sweet voice. 

* * *

Crowley wasn't in a good situation inside the inn. His hands were tied behind the rough wooden pillar, and he couldn't move. One of the buffy soldiers had his dagger pressed against his nose. 

_I'm sorry, Pritchard, I guess all I could manage without getting killed was two years_ , he talked to his old mentor in his mind. The soldier's cruel grin widened. 

“Yes. I think your nose will be what we'll start with. What do you think, boys?”

Before either of them could reply, another voice responded.

“I think you should turn him loose.” said someone in a stern tone with a noticeable Hibernian accent.

Crowley turned his head around just in time to see a young, bearded grim-faced man facing them with an arrow placed in a long bow similar to his own.


	7. Life Starts Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! I know it took long for me to write this chapter, but I was dealing with my courses for a time, so here it is now. I hope you'll like this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, love the exchanges between Halt and Crowley :) This is the first chapter we'll see a bit of Morgarath too for the first time. I love you reviews, so I'd love to hear you opinions on this too! Have a nice day :)

Crowley wasn't having a very good day. He had been returning from Araluen for some regular duty when he was passing through Gorlan and he had decided to rest in the local inn for a while before he headed back to his own fief, Hogarth. He had thought a nice cup of coffee would be nice, but when he arrived the tavern, he had seen that it was not the case at all. The inn was full of Lord Morgarath's, the Baron of the Gorlan Fief, men drinking nearly to the blank point of drunkness in morning time. They were kicking the poor civilians out and even taking their money for fun, using their 'Morgarath's soldiers' rank as an excuse. Crowley had tried to stay clear, he had really tried, but when they had starting frightening the young waitress, that'd done it for him. He had punched one of the men square on his face, and then he had gotten into a full fight. Unfortunately, he had acted without thinking because of his red-headed, short temper, and it was three against one. He didn't even have his bow with him and he couldn't have used it in such a short distance anyway, so they had caught him and tied him up, the leader of the soldier holding his dagger in his hands, against his nose with anger and mockery. They were talking about chugging his nose off as Crowley heard someone call from the other side of the inn.

"I think you should turn him loose."

Crowley had turned his head a bit as did the other soldiers to look at the newcomer. The owner of the voice was standing there with an arrow nocked into a bow, a long bow similar to his own to be precise as Crowley realised with a feeling of surprise, standing there and looking really intimidating to be quite honest. The words had come off his mouth with a thick Hibernian accent, and he had a frightening rough stare, when pieced together with his grim, dark bearded face. One of the soldiers, the one holding the knife against his nose, turned to him.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, his voice angry and sluggish with the effect of alcohol. The stranger was standing unwawering. He was still holding the bow aimed with full force.

"Someone that will make you regret if you don't cut his ties off and get the hell out of here." He said with a rough tone. The soldier started to laugh drunkenly, but Crowley could sense the panic in his laugh.

"You can't do anything to me, I am Lord Morgarath's lieutenant!" He cried out. Halt, however, wasn't impressed at all. 

"Then you probably shouldn't be wander around drunk in daytime and try to kill people, eh?" He said. "I am sure your Lord Morgarath would find you behaviour unsettling." 

"You can't kill me! You have no right!" He stumbled over the words and Crowley saw something glitter in the stranger's eyes. 

"I never said I was going to kill you." Halt said flatly before he aimed at the soldier's leg and released the arrow.

The man cried out, stumbling to the ground helplessly as the other two men watched in shock. They were too late to take action, however, as Halt hit one of them with the back of his saxe knife, as Crowley took in with even more surprise, and knocked him out. Crowley felt someone cutting his ties loose and he saw the waitress behind him. He shot her a grateful look, and standing up as he got rid of the ties.

"Thank you." He simply said and ran to help the guy out. He kicked the last soldier left in the shin and then punched him in the gut so he was knocked out like the others. And then he turned around to face the stranger.

Crowley was very puzzled by the turn of the events, but he was happy and grateful nevertheless. He offered the stranger a genuine smile. 

"Thank you for saving me from those guys. If you didn't make it in time, I'd probably be toast right now." He said. The Hibernian raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like it. No problem. Those guys looked like a pain in the ass." He said, shrugging. "Besides, I couldn't let a Ranger to get killed like that." 

"Right." Crowley had noticed their similar weapons and skills, almost like he was also a Ranger. But that was a question for later. "Crowley Meratyn. King's Ranger Number Seventeen, from Hogarth fief." He held out a hand.

Halt took it. "I'm Halt O'C... Just Halt." He said, even if the slip-up didn't go unnoticed by Crowley. Still, he didn't say anything.

"Nice to meet you, Halt. Can I buy you a beer?" He smiled, feeling strangely fond of this stranger. Halt raised his eyebrow, and Crowley thought about how he didn't smile at all. 

"Why not? Just let me, I have another traveller with me, I'll just go take him." Halt said before disappearing from the front door under Crowley's puzzed gaze. A few seconds later, he walked in, but this time, with a small kid holding his hand.

Crowley was so shocked for one day that he just watched the scene with wide eyes. The boy looked around a bit, not weirded out by the unconscious men lying on the ground at all, like he expected it to happen. He shook his head approvingly, such a grown up look for someone so small he was at a loss. Then he turned to him, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Hi, I'm Will." He said. "Did Daddy beat up the bad guys?"

* * *

They had tied the soldiers up and thrown them to a corner as they sat down to a table and drank their ales. Will, Halt's child, apparently, was eating dinner happily as they enjoyed their drinks. Crowley looked at the boy curiously. It was hard to believe this crazy-fighting, Ranger-like men had a six year old son travelling with him and seemingly very familiar with his father beating up the bad guys. He inspected his features more closely. The boy had the curliest, craziest mop of a hair he had seen, which somehow made him look at least ten times cuter, and he was smiling broadly continuously unlike his father's somber, serious face, but as Crowley continued to observe his face, he could see certain similarities to the grumpy Hibernian. Their eyes were identical, both in color and shape, his face structure and chin was also directly from his father, and he had this clever glint in his eyes that he could also see in Halt's. Yes, Crowley decided, those are really father and son.

"Your son looks like you." Crowley commented, and Halt raised an eyebrow as he momentarily glanced at his son.

"Yes, people usually say that." He said. Crowley grinned in spite of himself.

"Are you always serious like this or is this a momentary thing?" He asked. Halt frowned. 

"Are you always this unnecessarily cheerful?" He bit back. Crowley smiled wider. He had decided that he had liked this man.

"Yes, I guess. We live in a beautiful world, what's not to love and be cheerful about?" Crowley said, merrily. Halt didn't seem impressed, however.

"You were just tied up by drunken soldiers and nearly got your nose chopped off, is that your conception of beautiful world?" He asked. Crowley smiled cheekily, really enjoying bantering with this grumpy Hibernian. 

"Are you also a Ranger?" Will said in his adorable, high-pitched voice with a big smile plastered on his face and Crowley found himself melting for a split second.

"Ranger Crowley at your service." He winked at Will playfully, and he giggled. "Now you need to explain how you have a Ranger cloak and a Ranger's weapons and you shoot and fight like a Ranger." He asked to Halt. 

Halt shrugged. "Well, I am not actually a Ranger. As you can guess." He said. 

"Then how did you learn that?" Crowley asked, surprised.

"My mentor taught me. He was also a Ranger, like you. I've been training for two years beside him. He gave me the weapons and the cloak and taught me all the tricks. Well, I could shoot and use a knife but of course, he brought my technique up to professional." Halt explained.

Crowley's eyes lit up. He leaned in a bit. 

"A ranger in Hibernia? What was his name?" He asked eagerly. This time, Will answered.

"Uncle Pritchard! He is the best, believe me!" Will said excitedly. Halt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?" He mused. Will smiled knowingly at him, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Maybe." He said, and Halt scoffed at him, muzzling his hair all up. Will squealed away from him.

"Pritchard, huh?" Crowley's voice was misty. "Yeah, he really is the best. Good to know he is doing alright. He was my mentor, too." 

"Yes, he told me about you." Halt said, and Crowley lifted his head, surprised. 

"Really?" He asked. Halt nodded.

"He told me about his apprentice back in his homeland. I knew that you were a crazy redhead, and loved his coffee flat." Crowley grinned at that. "He cared a whole lot deal about you, as I witnessed. He said he didn't want to endanger your position by sending letters from a traitor but as much as I witnessed, you probably are doing that just fine on your own." Halt said. Crowley sighed.

"You saw how much of a pain those guys were with your own eyes. You can guess they are not the only ones around. In fact, Morgarath's soldiers are scattered all around the kingdom, terrorizing people and civilians. Still, I believe that attacking a king's ranger was going too far, even for Lord Morgarath. He is a noble, after all, he must know how much of a big crime it is for someone to attack a Ranger like that." Crowley commented, looking at the tied-up men. "He must have the decency to punish those soldiers, even if he doesn't like Rangers at all." He said.

"Yes, Pritchard used to talk about it." Halt said. Crowley raised an eyebrow.

"I am sure he did. He didn't like Morgarath at all. Even in the beginning, where most people couldn't see Lord Morgarath's manipulation of the king and his grudge against the Rangers, Pritchard understood it right from the beginning. And him, being Pritchard, was more vocal than others while voicing his opinion on that matter. And then, in a matter of days, he was accused of treason and banished for life." Crowley let out a bitter laugh. "Not even Commandant Nicholl could stop him. Nor the ones that were banished after him."

"Rangers are probably the most influential and powerful cooperation of Araluen kingdom, as much as I know. Pritchard repeated it frequently, too. He used to say that you even got a higher authority than barons. Why didn't you try to stop someone that was getting so dangerous to the kingdom?" Halt frowned, asking him. Crowley threw him a knowing look. 

"Yes, I see that you were aware of the influence of the Ranger Corps in the Kingdom. Unfortunately, Morgarath was aware of it too. Rangers' loyalties lay close with the current King or Queen themselves, and only with them. Morgarath is very aware of the fact that if he wants to throne to himself, he should first get rid of us. And that's exactly what he did. What he's trying to do, still." He sighed. "Two years ago, he banished our Commandant Nicholl from the country with a charge of treason. After that, Morgarath convinced King Oswald to assign one of his men, which has zero relation with Rangers, as Rangers Commandant. Commandant Nicholl's banishment caused a rumble in the Corps. I mean, yes, some Rangers were being accused and banished but Commandant Nicholl's presence was a big factor that was still holding the Corps safe from outer hands. Some of us quit to protest his banishment. Some of us were banished right after him. Then Stilson turned the Corps into a place that was a club for the kids of nobility who don't even know how to shoot an arrow. The number of the real Rangers aren't probably more than a dozen." He explained.

"Well, that sounds really bad." Halt commented, and Crowley nodded, taking a sip from his beer. "When Pritchard told me that I could come here and complete my training, I thought I could give it a shot. But from what you described, I am not sure it is a good idea to stay here, anymore." Halt said. Will looked up to him curiously.

"Daddy? Aren't we going to stay in Araluen?" Will asked. Halt was hitting his chin distractedly. 

"I don't know, Will." He said, and then he turned his gaze to the knocked out man lying tied up in front of them. Halt pointed at them with his finger.

"What are you going to do with our friends?" Halt asked Crowley. Crowley smirked. He looked over the bodies lying there.

"I am planning to take them back to the Gorlan Castle and report them to Lord Morgarath. No matter what, attacking a Ranger is a very big crime, which means that he'll have to punish those beauties." Crowley said. Halt smiled lopsidedly too.

"You know, I'd really like to see that happen. And I am actually curious about this famous Lord Morgarath. Should I come with you, huh?" Halt said, mostly to himself. Crowley grinned.

"I highly recommend it, besides you'll see the castle, it is a monument of grace and beauty, I won't lie. And about Morgarath, considering what you've already heard about him, you won't be disappointed." Crowley said. Will looked at his father eagerly.

"Are we going to go to a castle? Daddy, do you think it's like the one in..." Will trailed off as Halt raised an eyebrow at him, in a warning way, like he didn't want him to finish that sentence. Will, being a smart cookie, took the message in time and he didn't finish the sentence. Crowley was watching this exchange with curiosity. There was something that this Hibernian wanted to keep a secret, he could sense it, but he didn't know what. He would figure it out, anyway. 

"Yes, I guess we can go to the castle with you. Then we'll figure out what we are going to do after that. I had thought maybe we could go to Gallica as a second plan, so we can continue to our way to Gallica if we have to. But now, I really don't want to pass the oppurtunity to see those guys get scolded by the scary Lord Morgarath." Halt said, picking up his own beer and drinking from it. Crowley smiled. 

"Great, we'll hit the road after we finish our drinks, then." Crowley said.

"And my meal." Will added, still beaming, like he was just happy at being included at life itself. Crowley smiled, already feeling very fond of this little guy.

"And your meal." Crowley approved.

* * *

Halt glanced at where Will was sitting on one of the chairs beside him, playing thumb war with Crowley. He was giggling repeatedly as Crowley pretended to lose, also supporting a wide smile. At least some of us are having a good time, he thought as they waited for this 'Lord Morgarath' to invite them to his personal office. Halt could swear that he was making them wait on purpose. One more reason to dislike this man. And he hadn't even seen him personally yet. 

Of course, he didn't know how much _personal_ it was going to get with Morgarath in the future, and how he was going to be his enemy, but back then, his opinions were just based on what he heard from Pritchard and now Crowley. His actions were based more on curiousity. The door finally opened, revealing Morgarath's assistant, looking at them. 

"Lord Morgarath is expecting you." He said in a rough tone, before getting out. Halt got up from his seat as Will perked up at him.

"Can I come to see the baron too?" He asked eagerly. Halt shook his head.

"We talked about this, you are not going to see the baron, Will." He said. "Besides, we won't be long. You just stay here in this room and don't leave it, okay?" Halt looked into his eyes, knowing very well that Will knew he was supposed to stay and wait somewhere if Halt told him so. Will nodded.

"Okay, Daddy. I'll wait here until you come." He said. He gave a small wave to the duo before they left the waiting room.

"You ready?" Crowley asked, as they arrived to the door of Morgarath's office. Halt looked at him skeptically.

"Yes. Lead the way." He said, before Crowley knocked on the door and a harsh voice answered.

"Come in."

Halt had had his share with the evil people. His own twin brother had plotted to kill him and his son a few times, and then sent his men after him to make sure he got rid of them completely even after two years. Ferris, however, wasn't openly scheming or evil. He plotted and planned bad things behind people, and when faced against those people, he turned into a coward, to say the least. Ferris's eyes were always so panicky, he couldn't hold someone's gaze for two long, they were weak. But this lord's eyes and posture and aura told an entirely different story. He was really tall, and slim, and he was wearing all black clothes from top to bottom. His hair was silvery blond, long and its color nearly matching his pale complexion. Still, the way he held himself shouted tyranny, and when he lifted his head up to meet their gaze, Halt felt a churning in his stomach caused from his eyes. His eyes were all black, not even a hint of a light in them, like they were dark pits with no depth. He felt a chill running down his spine. If he had to describe the concept of "evil", Morgarath's eyes would be the exact definition.

"Well?" Lord Morgarath said, impatiently. "I don't have all day."

His tone was cold, but Crowley cleared his throat before talking to him.

"Crowley Meratyn, King's Ranger from the Hogarth Fief, sir." Crowley greeted him. Morgarath raised an disinterested eyebrow, turning his eyes to Halt.

"And you?" He asked. Halt frowned, he didn't like the tone of this man at all. 

"My name is Halt." he said roughly. Morgarath's eyebrow shot higher, but this time with curiosity. This bearded, dark-haired man had spoken with a strong, noticeable Hibernian accent. His attitude had also caught his attention.

"Just Halt? Nothing else? Last I know, normal people usually have surnames..." Morgarath said in a mocking tone. 

"My apologizes, Halt Arratay is my full name." Halt said, before he snickered inwardly, as he had just told this baron that his name was _Halt Halt._

"Well, what are you doing here, then? I believe you arrested three of my men, Ranger." Morgarath sneered at Crowley.

"Indeed I did, sir. They were drunk and terrorizing the people in the local inn before I walked in." He said. 

"Terrorizing, huh? They did try to kill civilians, then? Cut people's heads off?" Morgarath said. Crowly hesitated.

"Uh, no, sir. There was no killing involved. They were causing a highly disturbance around the inn, frightening the innkeeper and the waitresses, they were kicking the locals out of the tavern and taking their money." He said.

"We could solve this little issue by repaying the locals,Ranger Crowley, I still don't see why you saw the need to arrest my men." Morgarath said, his cold, deep voice accompanying his steel-like gaze. Crowley blinked, but this time it was Halt that answered.

"Your men was threatening Crowley. They nearly chopped his nose off, which I believe, is a crime, attempted murder to a King's Ranger." Halt said, irritated at this lord's dismissive tone and attitude. Morgarath raised an eyebrow at him, looking at this man closely, like he was inspecting him. He must have been brave, using that kind of a challenging tone with him wasn't everyone's deal. He was curious about this man. Morgarath usually liked bold men speaking out their mind truly. Even if it was against him. He hit his chin thoughtfully. He respected the way this Hibernian held himself. Judging by his weapons, he was probably a good fighter, too. Morgarath decided he could use him by his side. He needed strong-willed people beside him when all he had was yes-men these days. 

"Now we can't have that, can we?" Morgarath said, not parting his eyes from Halt. They stared at each other like that for a few seconds. Morgarath was surprised to find that he himself was the one that first pulled his eyes away. 

"Alright, Ranger Crowley. I'll make sure they got their punishment." Morgarath said with a flat voice. "But I want you to be more careful next time around, Crowley. You are _King's_ Ranger after all, we wouldn't want someone to chop your nose or even head off by one foolish misunderstanding." 

Morgarath's gaze was like steel, and there was a glint in his dead black eyes that was openly threatening him. Crowley's eyes narrowed at him, his quick temper beginning to show itself, but he knew he had to calm down. So, with great effort, he decided to cool off.

"I'll keep your advice in my mind, sir." He gritted out. Morgarath seized him up for a few moments. He nodded.

"Very well. You may go." He watched as they both gave a little nod with their heads and headed for the door. "You stay, Halt. I want to talk to you." He said before they could get out.

They both froze, and Crowley turned back to look Halt into the eye. Halt gave a slight nod. 

"I'll meet you back in the waiting room." Halt said, and Crowley gave a slight nod before he took a last look at the Baron of Gorlan before walking away from the door.

Halt turned to Morgarath.

"What's the matter, sir?" He asked, his Hibernian accent thick and clear in his voice. Morgarath smiled and Halt thought it looked like a ghoul haunting people. He shook the thought.

"Halt. You interest me." He said.

"How so?" Halt asked dryly. Morgarath smiled wider.

"You look like a man that isn't afraid to speak out his mind no matter who he is facing. I like that. You know, for someone whose surrounded by flatterers and cowards that obey you without questioning, I am lacking real fighters and servants that can support me. I like a brave person." Morgarath said, a sly, dangerous hint on his face. Halt frowned.

"So you... Want me to work for you?" Halt said carefully.

"Let's not put it that way. I'd see you more like an ally. Someone on my side, someone steady and trustworthy. It would be a real honor for you to work for someone so powerful and influential like me. I can promise you power and prestige, you would achieve so many things as my respectable man. What do you say?" Morgarath said.

There was a silence between the two of them that last a few minutes, and there was a snap of a moment that Halt wanted to slap the fact that he was the crown prince of Clonmel and he used to have much more prestige and power then he could ever offer on his face, but instead, he narrowed down his eyes, anger showing its presence in them.

"I am not sure I am worthy of such an honor, sir, regretfully." Halt said, but his tone was neither respectful or apologetic.

"I could use a man like you, Halt, and I don't think you'd like to cross _me_." Morgarath said, his tone low and dangerous right now. Halt stared at him with an unwavering gaze for some time before answering.

"I am not a man that could be used. And that decision isn't yours." He said, and left the room without turning back under the furious gaze of the Gorlan lord.

* * *

Crowley was boiling with fury while he was walking through the aisles of the Gorlan Castle, on his way back to the waiting room where Will was in. He couldn't believe the audacity of Morgarath. First he had banished his beloved mentor, then also banished the Commandant of the Ranger Corps and turned the Corps into a fancy club for nobility, and now he had the nerve to threaten him, a King's Ranger when his men was the one disrespecting him? He shook his head with disgust. He would love to reveal all of his evil plans against the kingdom and watch his trial. If only he could find a way to restore the Corps and save the kingdom from Morgarath's claws...

Suddenly, he heard voices, like they were arguing, on the corner he was about to turn. He frowned, silently hiding into the corner. As a Ranger, he was very good at moving without being seen. He started to listen the harsh argument.

"..told you, we can't let anybody know about this, Lord Morgarath commanded us not to tell anyone or we are dead!" A man's voice, harsh and rigid, came to his ear.

"I told you, I had jobs to do, that's why I let Emily bring the food here in my place. She doesn't know who is in there, her head wouldn't get things like that!" Another man with higher voice answered.

"You were too careless! Do you know what would happen if someone understood who is behind that door?" The other man said with a rising voice.

"You are worrying too much! We are keeping this a secret just fine, it won't be revealed just because a random serving girl brought the food for one day." His friend huffed.

"Well, I hope not! Because nobody should know Lord Morgarath's keeping the former Commandant a prisoner in his castle!"

Crowley nearly flinched but he managed to hold himself. He stayed unseen, waited for the duo to leave the place. He looked at the door with wide eyes. _Oh God._ He couldn't believe this.

Morgarath was keeping Commandant Nicholl as a prisoner in his castle. Oh God. Commandant Nicholl was never banished, yes, he was meant to be banished, his sentence was banishment but Morgarath had captured him and told everyone he was banished while he was keeping him _here_ hostage for two years. Of course he was, Crowley knew how much he hated Nicholl, and Morgarath had to be sure that Nicholl wouldn't influence any rangers outside, even if he was banished, he still had a very big chamber of influence, he would definitely try to affect the Ranger Corps outside of the country with letters and messengers. Morgarath had tried to prevent that, tried to keep him under his hand so that he could control him. So that he could use him, and maybe even torture him.

Crowley only knew one thing now, he had to save Commandant Nicholl from this castle. And he had decided what he was running away from deciding for some time now. Morgarath was too dangerous. He was an open threat to the kingdom and the country. He didn't know how, but they had to take Morgarath down, Crowley promised himself. 

And whatever it took, they were going to.


	8. Running Across Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for keeping you wait for so long, I was busy with school stuff a lot lately! Here I am with a brand new chapter and finally introducing a character I wanted to introduce so much from the beginning of this story, well because I love her so much. Well, two characters actually. I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think about this chapter. I will try to update the next chapter much more faster, hopefully. :))) Have a good day.

"I am sorry, come again. _What?"_

Will giggled at Halt's shocked voice from where he was sitting on his lap comfortably, laying against his chest as they were all sitting around the little campfire they had set not long ago. It was almost midnight, and it had been a long day since they first stepped into the inn in Gorlan. As soon as they got out of the Gorlan castle, quite successfully considering how Halt pissed Morgarath off, Crowley had led them into the woods, finding a suitable place to camp and sleep that night. He had been so tense and nervous since they got out of the castle, and when Halt had asked what happened, he had said he was going to tell him later. And now, alone in the woods and surrounded by the flames' warmth at their camp, Crowley had told him what he had heard in the castle about Commandant Nicholl.

"Are you serious?" Halt asked once more. Crowley nodded grimly.

"Absolutely positive. I heard the guards talking. They were discussing how Lord Morgarath ordered this to be kept strictly a secret." He said. Halt frowned, looking at him.

"So the former commandant of the Rangers, the one you told me about that was banished from the country two years ago by the king's command, was actually never banished and Morgarath kept him captive in his own castle?" Halt said, still trying to wrap his head around the fact. Crowley sighed, rubbing the edge of his nose.

"I can't believe Morgarath would do something like this. Actually, I can, given what kind of a power-control maniac he is, but this is still too daring. Our commandant was in Morgarath's mercy for two whole years and none of us knew? We are supposed to be the intelligence force of this country, us Rangers, but we didn't even see what was hidden in front of our eyes." Crowley said angrily, mostly to himself. Halt sighed.

"Well, Morgarath has made sure the word didn't got out, apparently. And you say there are not many real rangers left anymore." Halt commented. 

"Also the work of our lovely lord." Crowley grumbled. 

"Daddy, I am cold." Will said, turning Halt's attention to him. Halt looked at Will. 

"Hold on." He said, searching for his backpack and finding it lying next to Crowley. 

"Hey, can you pass me the bag over there?" He asked, and Crowley complied as he threw the bag to him. Halt caught it with one hand and untied its knot, rummaging inside until he found a white, fuzzy blanket and pulled it out. He carefully wrapped it around Will, under Crowley's curious and warm eyes, and Will snuggled up to the blanket like a burrito. He sighed contently, putting his head back on Halt's chest. 

"Better?" Halt asked.

"Yes." Will said, more like a murmur. "I'm good now."

Halt put an arm around his waist, a small but protective motion that made Crowley smile a bit. This man put on a harsh, grim facade but as long as he observed, he was really good and gentle to his son. He decided he really liked Halt. And his little cute burrito son.

"So, do you have a plan?" Halt said, not aware of the change in Crowley's behaviour. Crowley turned his attention on him.

"Save Commandant Nicholl from that castle, of course." Crowley said. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, dude, I gathered that much, but if your plan is to stroll into the castle, take your former commandant out of his prison room and then drag him out with you, I hate to disappoint..." Halt said sarcastically. Crowley sighed exasperatedly. 

"Very funny. You Hibernians are weird." He said. "Saving Nicholl is my plan. I just don't know how yet." 

"That place has a very high-protected system, I don't think you can just break into the castle alone." Halt commented. Crowley nodded.

"I'll need help, that's for sure." Crowley lifted his head a little to look Halt in the eye with a hopeful look. "Like you."

"Like me?" Halt asked, eyebrows raised. Crowley nodded.

"Yes. Of course." Crowley said. "You are a Ranger. Don't even try to deny it, I saw how you shoot and throw knives, and you said you were trained by Pritchard. I know two people are a small amount, but two Rangers, on the other hand, are a different story."

"So you are asking me to help you." Halt stated. Crowley blinked.

"Uh, yes." He said. Halt sighed, like he expected it.

"I don't know, Crowley, I mean, that Morgarath guy really pissed me off and I would like to make a fool of him, for Pritchard too, but, it's not that easy." He looked down at his lap, watching Will snuggling up to his chest with his eyes closed now, drifting off to sleep in his arms. "I am not only a Ranger, I am also Will's father. And Will is my priority, he has always been, he will always be. His protection, his safety comes first. I have to keep him safe, above all things." He said.

Crowley's eyes were understanding and affectionate. He nodded. "I understand. I respect your decision. I was actually thinking of another plan. And it may also help you, too." Crowley said. Halt raised an eyebrow, interested.

"How so?" He asked.

"I can get you a safe place to stay until you figure out what you are going to do next. If, um, if I am predicting it right, it may be one of the safest place in the kingdom for you and your son right now in this mess. You angered Morgarath, a lot, actually, so strolling around the country right now may not be so good for you. At least until he forgets about the encounter with you, I can take you to a safe place. And meanwhile, I'll get the help I need." Crowley said.

"And what is that safe place you are talking about, exactly?" Halt asked.

Crowley smiled.

"We are going to the Redmont fief, which is a place with a really good baron who hates Morgarath, and a very good ranger who was also Commandant Nicholl's best friend." He beamed. "Just the people we need."

* * *

"Are you sure you can trust this Baron Arald?" 

Crowley turned his head to look at Halt briefly as they rode to the Redmont Castle. They had left for Redmont very early in the morning, as they didn't want an unexpected nasty encounter with Morgarath's soldiers. Now, as it was nearing noon, they had entered the borders of the Redmont fief. 

"I believe I do, yes, I do. Everybody in the kingdom knows how much he doesn't like Morgarath. And he also had tried to convince King Oswald to not send Prince Duncan to the Norgate fief which is located in the Picta borders, an exile no matter what anyone says. He had protected Duncan in front of the whole council, and he is a fine, decent lord who has stayed loyal to the kingdom and the royal family so far. He also didn't let Morgarath take Farrell, one of our finest rangers, off his duty as a Ranger and insisted on him staying as the Ranger of the Redmont fief. All the barons and lords who is siding with Morgarath sent the original Rangers away and put the clowns Morgarath assigned for them in their place. So yes, I do believe that Arald is one of the few people we can trust most. And the most convenient, probably, considering his strong influence over the council. Besides, you need a safer place until we figure this thing out to stay with Will. Redmont castle would be safe enough. I am sure Baron Arald will welcome us once we tell him about our plans and Morgarath's plans." Crowley said.

Halt looked at him a bit suspiciously. "I hope you are right." 

"Don't be so cynical! Haven't you heard that thinking positive is the way to positive outcomes to happen?" Crowley said. Halt rolled his eyes.

"I am just considering every possibility. It's called being realistic."

"No, it is called moping and pessimism." Crowley retorted. Halt scowled at him.

"Well, at least I am not a unnecessarily cheerful ball of giddiness like you." 

"Hey!" 

"You heard me."

Will giggled from where he was on the top of his father's horse, and looked at both of them.

"You two are like squirrels fighting over a piece of nut." He said. Halt raised an eyebrow at him, leaning on so he could see his face.

"Squirrels fighting over a piece of a nut?" He asked. Will had a big smile and a playful expression on his face.

"Well, yes! And you tell me that I am the troublemaker!" Will said. 

"Well, that's because you _are_ , Will. You are the biggest troublemaker I've known." Halt commented and Will giggled again. Crowley couldn't help a smile slip from his lips.

"Then I must have gotten it from you. You two are funny while arguing over nothing!" Will mused. Halt sighed as Crowley let out a laugh.

"Guess we are outsmarted by a six year old." Crowley commented cheerfully. "An adorable six year old, if I may add."

Will beamed at him. 

"More like a know-it-all smartass six year old." Halt mumbled, and Will frowned at him adorably.

"Hey!" He said.

Crowley laughed. "Oh my God, he looks exactly like you when he frowns like that." He commented. 

"I am adorable, Daddy!" Will huffed, looking at him angrily. Halt bit back a smile on his own.

"Oh yeah?" 

"Of course I am!" Will shrieked. "Everybody tells me that! Even Crowley!" He turned to Crowley with wide, panicked eyes. "I _am_ adorable, right, Crowley?" 

Crowley was cracking up. "You are _the most_ adorable cookie I've ever seen in my life, little ranger." He said, trying to sound convincing. Will looked satisfied, turning to Halt.

"See? I am officially adorable!" He stopped when he saw his father laughing too, not being able to hold it back. " _Daddy_! Don't joke with me like that again, it's not nice!" He said in a cute voice, punching Halt lightly on his arm. Crowley was laughing too. Halt looked with a soft, open face at his son.

"Okay, okay, sorry, I was just joking around, son. You know how adorable you are." He blipped his nose, and Will smiled at him.

"We are here." Crowley pulled the reins abruptly, so did Halt. They looked at the pathway in front of them, going all the way to the castle. The Redmont Castle was a graceful, beautiful building with their walls shining a beautiful red as the sun beams light up the castle. Will bounced happily.

"It looks amazing!" He said. Halt nodded.

"It is something." He commented. Crowley grinned, looking at them.

"The red color is because of the amount of iron metal they used in the construction of the castle. It was a strategic decision, but it ended up being a really good sight." He said, a smile on his face. He grabbed his reins. "Now, come on! Time to meet our favorite baron!"

* * *

"The baron will accept you now." Martin, Baron Arald's assistant, told Halt and Crowley as they were waiting for the baron's answer to their visit. Crowley smiled lightly, nodding.

"Thank you." He said, trying to leave a good impression. Then he turned to Halt.

"You may bring Will with us, it's alright this time." Crowley said, and Will looked really pleased at the news so Halt didn't have the heart to tell him stay put in the room. He grabbed Will's hand and they headed for the Baron's room. 

"We'll talk to the baron first, and then Farrell." Crowley said. Halt nodded.

"If the baron doesn't accept our help, we can elope to the ranger cabin in the woods to at least get Farrell on our side. You said he was best friends with the Commandant, after all." He said. "The stakes are higher with him."

"Let's just think positively, okay?" Then he took a deep breath, knocking on Baron Arald's personal office's door. "Here we go."

"Come in." A voice rumbled, and they slowly walked inside. Baron Arald wasn't looking at them, writing something on a parchement at his desk. Halt and Crowley glanced at each other before walking inside the room. Crowley coughed on his hand intentionally.

"My lord." He said. Baron Arald didn't look up.

"Let me say this in the beginning, gentlemen, so that it is easier for all of us. If Morgarath sent you two, we don't have anything to discuss about, so go away and tell him to stop his pretend rangers after me." He said, in a strained tone. Halt and Crowley looked at each other with a little surprise and in a knowing way, and Halt nodded, telling Crowley to go on. Crowley took a deep breath.

"Actually, sir, it is quite the opposite. Lord Morgarath didn't send us. And, um, we are not the fake rangers you are talking about. My name is Crowley, King's Ranger with a full, real training, and this is my friend, Halt. We need to talk to you." Crowley said, and this time Arald lifted his head.

He was quite surprised at the scene before him, eyes widening a bit when he saw the little child. He turned to the two men, his face curious.

"Okay, then. I... suppose that this little one is one of you's... child?" He asked. Halt nodded this time.

"Yes, my lord, uh, this is my son Will." He explained and Baron Arald raised an eyebrow at the noticable Hibernian accent in his voice. 

"Okay. You are Hibernian." He commented. "But you are, also a Ranger, right?" He asked.

Halt opened his mouth to answer that he was not when Crowley hurried in to answer himself.

"Halt was trained by one of our best rangers, and my former mentor in Hibernia, my lord. Pritchard, as you may know him. So he is pratically a Ranger." He explained.

"Pritchard, huh? Of course, I know him. He was really a good Ranger." He radiated more interest now. "You must be really good too, then." He said to Halt. Halt accepted the compliment.

"What was the thing you wanted to talk to me about?" Baron Arald asked. 

"It is about Lord Morgarath, sir. We've got some information... really important information about him. It may concern you, everyone else, and the King so we thought you could help us." Crowley said with a grim expression. Baron Arald looked puzzled.

"Important, you say?" He said.

"Very important, sir." Crowley confirmed. "A crime he committed, to be exact."

Baron Arald looked really interested now, so he looked at them back and forth. They looked serious.

"Very well, then. If this is such a thing like that... it is highly important. I'll have to call someone else to listen to our conversation before you tell anything." He looked at the door. "Martin!" 

Two seconds later, a head popped out, looking at them from the doorway.

"You called me, my lord?" He asked.

"Yes. I want you to call Lady Pauline here. I need her consultancy." He said, and Martin disappeared from the doorway, going to fullify his request. He turned to them.

"She is from Foreign Affairs, I might require her presence on this." He explained, and they waited a few moments before the door was knocked again and a very beautiful, blonde haired, tall lady in a white gown appeared.

"You wanted my assistance, my lord?" She asked in a tender voice. And Halt felt his breath being knocked out. 

It was like he was hit with a truck. His heart had started beating fast, and his stomach was doing things he didn't understand, and he almost knocked the table over him. His eyes were opened wide. 

She was the most beautiful woman Halt had seen in his life. Her blonde hair danced around her graceful shoulders and lightened her fair complexion like a halo. Her sky blue eyes shined with amusement and intelligence, and her tall frame looked so good on her as did her plumb, red lips... Halt had to catch his mouth from dropping to the floor just by looking at her face.

"Ah, yes, Pauline, please come inside." Baron Arald said, and Pauline walked inside. Baron Arald turned to them. "Gentlemen, this is Lady Pauline, one of the best diplomats in Redmont and also a very good spy. She is my intelligent force all by herself." Arald introduced them, a smile on his face. "Pauline, these are Crowley and Halt. And, uh, Halt's son. They are rangers. Normal ones, not Morgarath's puppets." He explained.

Pauline raised an eyebrow, looking at the two of them and maybe her electric eyes lingering at Halt a little bit more. Halt's eyes were still wide. Crowley smiled kindly, taking her hand and kissing it in a proper manner. 

"Nice to meet you, my lady. I am Crowley Meratyn, King's Ranger." He said. Pauline flashed him a smile and Halt felt his heart do things he had never experienced before. God, her smile was so beautiful...

Pauline turned to him.

"And you?" She asked and Halt realised she was talking to him a bit too late. He hurried to give an answer.

"I,I,uh, I am Halt." He stuttered. Crowley raised an eyebrow at him. Pauline did too, but it looked much more graceful on her. 

"Just Halt? Are you a Ranger too, then?" She asked. Halt tried to form words. 

"Yes,I mean no, not yet, but I was trained by one, so yes, I guess, and, uhm, yes, it's just Halt,yes." Halt talked gibberish as he tried to get his brain work, and Crowley stifled a laugh, turning his head to the other way. Pauline looked amused and her beautiful blue eyes shined.

"Nice to meet you, Halt." she said. Halt couldn't talk anymore. He just made an odd sound on the back of his throat.

"Halt here was trained by one of the greatest Rangers of all time, also my former mentor, Pritchard in Hibernia. He may not be an official Ranger, but he's got what it takes, believe me. He saved me from Morgarath's men by himself." Crowley explained, a bit surprised and a lot amused at his friend's demeanour. Arald looked impressed. As did Pauline.

"That is impressive." He commented. "Morgarath's men are not that easy to lay down, usually."

"Thank you, sir." Halt said. Pauline's attention drawed to the little figure standing at Halt's feet. 

"You have a son, Halt?" She asked, not being able to help a smile at the sight of the smiling, darling boy. Halt hastily answered.

"Uh, yes. Yes, this is my son, Will." he said. Pauline looked back at him.

"You're married, then?" She had tried to sound disinterested and casual, but she wasn't sure if she managed it. Halt looked a bit panicked.

"No!" He said, and everyone turned to look at him at the tone of his voice. Halt felt himself turn into a tomato as he talked. "I mean, I am not married, Will's mother passed away a few years ago." He explained. Pauline's face morphed into sympathy. 

"Oh." She said. She then leaned a bit to Will's eye level, smiling widely at him. "Hello, sweetie. You look like a such a good boy. Nice to meet you, I am Pauline."

Will beamed at her, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, too, Lady Pauline, I am Will." He kindly introduced himself. Pauline smiled again.

"Just call me Pauline, please. Oh, you are such a sweetheart." She winked at him. Then she straightened up. She looked at Baron Arald.

"What did you call me for, my lord?" she asked. 

"Yes, Pauline, apparently these two gentlemen have a very valuable information about Morgarath." He said. "And they want our help. They thought I could help them with that, and they were right, knowing how much I hate Morgarath's guts. Anyway, I wanted you to hear it too before we do anything."

He looked at Halt and Crowley, motioning them to go on. "We are listening."

Crowley threw a look at Halt and nodded at him before he turned to their watching eyes and dropped the bomb.

"We learned that Lord Morgarath has been holding former Ranger Commandant Nicholl as captive in his castle for two years." He said. 

_"What?"_ Arald said, shocked. Pauline's reaction was nearly the same, her gorgeous eyes widened with surprise. "Is this true?" 

"Yes, it is, my lord, I heard it from the Castle Guard personally, they were talking about bringing food to the room Commandant Nicholl was kept in." Crowley said. Arald started pacing through the room, an angry expression on his face. 

"That bastard! How could he-the King had ordered Commandant Nicholl to be banished, what Morgarath is doing is a big crime!" He exclaimed. 

"Indeed." Lady Pauline chimed in, looking thoughtful but calculating. "But, my Lord, considering Baron Morgarath's... ambitions and methods, it is not such a surprising thing to do for him. He was the one responsible for the Ranger Commandant's accusations, after all. It could be his intention to keep him under his hand to prevent his fellow Rangers from planning a scheme or going into a riot against him."

"Well, he won't be able to prevent us anymore." Crowley said, eyes a bit darkened. "If we can prove that he had been keeping him captive against the King's order, we may be able to convince His Majesty that Morgarath is guilty. But first, of course, we gotta take Nicholl out from the Gorlan castle."

"How are you planning to do that?" Baron Arald asked.

"Well, my lord, that's why I am here." Crowley explained. "I've heard about your... dislike against Baron Morgarath. I thought that maybe you could help me to show Lord Morgarath's true intentions to the King."

"I can't just send a small portion of my soldiers to raid his castle! I know Morgarath, he would accuse me with treason the minute I do something like that without proof and then we would be all toast." Arald explained. 

"I believe Crowley is not asking for your direct involvement, my lord." Halt spoke up all of a sudden, and they all turned to him interestedly. "You can't send your knights and soldiers into the castle to get Commandant Nicholl out. But, as you know, Rangers are capable of sneaking into places." Halt said. "I know that Crowley himself may not have been enough for the operation, but if he could have help from other Rangers, it would be a piece of cake for all of them. And I believe you have a very skilled Ranger in your fief."

"So you are asking me to send Farrel with you." Arald stated. Halt and Crowley looked at each other and nodded. "Farrel is an amazing Ranger, that's for sure. And he was devastated when they sentenced Nicholl to banishment, he'll probably want to help you." 

"Morgarath can't know about your plan. If he learns that you are going to save the Commandant, he would kill him to not leave it to chances." Lady Pauline added in. Halt nodded.

"He won't know. After getting the Commandant out, I believe, you'll have to bring him to the King's presence. It will be the proof you need." Halt said. 

"And that would be where you come in, my lord." Crowley told Baron Arald enthusiastically. "You are a highly respected baron in the kingdom, if you accuse Lord Morgarath in front of the council and the king, they will listen to you."

"I believe it is a good plan, my Lord." Lady Pauline said. "It could be enough to overthrow Lord Morgarath."

Arald nodded, deep in thought. He looked at Halt and Crowley. "You are right. I will call Farrel here." He gestured to Halt. "And how about you? You said you are also a Ranger, are you going to break into the castle to save Commandant Nicholl, too?" He asked.

"I am not a Ranger, my lord." Halt said. "And while I would love to help you in ideas and other things, I can't go to that mission with Crowley." He cleared his throat. "My son, uh, he is just six. And we are foreigners here in this country. We don't even have a place to stay, yet. I can't just go leave Will behind like that in the middle of nowhere. I've got him to think about first." He looked at him apologetically."I am not disrespecting you, my lord, I am just saying that taking care of Will is my number one priority right now. But of course, I may be the back force. I may help with planning and send out information. I am willing to help with that. If you so kindly let us stay here." He said carefully.

Baron Arald seized him up for a few minutes, and Halt thought he had seen admiration in them. He nodded.

"This place is all yours. Of course you can stay here, you are one of the few real rangers left behind, it would be an honor to be your host." He said, respect in his voice, also acknowledging Halt's Ranger status no matter what he said as a gesture. He turned to Crowley. "Crowley, you can stay here too. As long as you need. I will call Farrell to meet us tonight, I am sure he'll help you and until then you can stay here so we can form a strategy. You brought me a very valuable information. I thank you for that." He said, nodding to them. "Now, may I treat you a good lunch?"

"We would love to, sir." Crowley said, smiling widely now that their plans seemed to go exactly in the right way. "Thank you for agreeing to cooparate with us." 

"You think I wouldn't cooparate with any idea that involves getting rid of Morgarath?" Baron Arald said in a sarcastic tone and they all scoffed. "I am in." 

"Uh, may I join you for lunch, my lord?" Pauline asked, her voice eager and her eyes repeatedly darting to Halt. Halt still looked baffled, his face still a bit red. Crowley raised an eyebrow. He looked between both of them. Then a knowing smirk started to appear on his face. _Who would have thought,_ he said to himself. _That Halt would have a teenager crush on a beautiful diplomat?_

He decided to tease him about it later.

"Of course you can, Pauline. Let me inform Chubb to prepare a good lunch for our Ranger guests. And meanwhile, I will let Martin show you your rooms so you can change and rest until lunch. Martin!" Baron Arald called out to his assistant, and Will squeezed Halt's hand excitedly. Halt smiled at him. He could tell his son liked this place. It was a safe, and a highly comfortable place compared to many places he had to stay with his son in the last two years. It looked even better than the castle back in Dun Kilty. He held Will's hand and nudged him towards the door, trying to avoid looking at Lady Pauline so he wouldn't blush like that again. 

Everything seemed pretty good. For now. 


End file.
